Ocean of Dreams
by lopez.chelsea60
Summary: this is a story with elements of the last airbender series,mixed with the plots of the wind waker and one piece. It was the time of princess Zelda XII,her brothers Link XII and Edwedd. and her friends Allistar, Alcid and Damyin. They end up being born in the worst possible era. Being the era that created their territory. The Great Sea. See how they mesh in a world of pirates.
1. Chapter 1 birth of princess zelda XII

one piece belongs to oda, zelda to nintendo, and avatar to nickelodeon.

chapter 1 the birth of Princess Zelda XII

There was a shrill cry as the child was born was enough to give a headache. As the king paced about the outside of his chambers, waiting for his first born to arrive, he stopped as the door opened.

"your majesty-" She couldn't finish as he rushed through the door. His eyes locked onto his wife. Holding a crying newborn babe in her arms.

"My Princess Zelda." Is all she had to say. The king stared in awe, he was a father.  
He walked to the side of the bed. He had to admit, it was a shock when she announced her pregnancy, let alone having a daughter. It was not going to be easy...

Several years later, the king and queen had three children together. Known as the Royal Siblings to any who would be intersted in the prosperity of the kingdom of Hyrule. Princess Zelda, and the Princes, Edwedd(ed-oo-idd) and Link. They stuck together like glue for most of their childhood.

Until Zelda turned ten years old...


	2. Chapter 2 family ties and binds

Chapter 2 family ties and binds

As time went on, the siblings learned that they had rare gift: They could bend the elements.

They could bend water,earth, and fire. As they trained and honed their skills, each of them could bend all four elements. Wood, Metal, Fire, Wind, Earth, and Lava with

experimenting.

The sibling's retainers also had this gift, and with the royal family, also learned t control them. Using their respective weapons in conjunction with the elements.

The Queen would watch training sessions from her room overlooking the courtyard. She would be with them if they had no more studies. And if Zelda had none, it was a miracle. She was much beloved by her children, her country, and her King.

Her father grilled her on history, etiquette, manners, and above all: how to act around nobility.

Here is where our story truly begins. As the King raised his eldest child as an heir, rather than as his child, it grew into a vast divide that would not fade for some time.

SLAM!

Zelda came into her room in a fit of rage. She was about to break that last straw,if it didn't break on it's own, if it killed her. Once again, she was scolded for not posturing like she should.

"I'm already going to be turning fourteen years old in two months! Why can't father just give me a break with the lessons!" She yelled throwing her tiara into her door like a frisbee. Dug in deep too...

"Because you're the next queen of Hyrule." She mocked her father's saying that was drilled into her head years ago. She couldn't forget it even if she were hit on the head.

"And now I have to meet this Gerudo Prince?! HA! That's what dear daddy thinks. I'll just have to act subtly rude and polite at the same time!...But how?"

Her door opens and her brothers come in, seeming to be on alert. Beckoning them in, she closed her doors.

"What happened? I didn't miss anything did I?" Zelda asked upset.

"Nothing that would have interested you, there's a Gerudo here on visit and we want to prank him." Edwedd said cheekly. "Ya know. An introduction to what he's getting into if he insists of marrying you."

"Brilliant!" Zelda exclaimed happily. "I can't wait to get started." She said with a toothy grin and rubbing her hands together. The Gerudo would regret staying here.


	3. Chapter 3 warm welcome

hey, thanks for being patient! I enjoy that so many love this story! and I rewrote the first four chapters!

I hope you like the rewrite!

Chapter 3 A warm welcome and prelude to destruction

Zelda and her brothers sat in their thrones opposite of their parents. The Gerudo prince walked along the red carpet that rolled from the doors to the steps of the throne.

"Your majesties." The Gerudo bowed low with his hand on his chest.

"Welcome to our fair kingdom. Prince Ganondorf." Their mother greeted warmly with a smile.

"It is an honor to be welcomed into Hyrule once more. I assume all is taken care of?"

Zelda was rigid in her seat as they discussed what was to be her future. She was not a prize to be won. Nor a trophy wife.

"My daughter is the best suited choice of Hyrule's princesses. I assure you." Her father spoke in confidence.

"I'll keep your word to that." Ganon smirked. Zelda caught it though.

'What's he up to?' She thought. 'I'll find out soon enough'

Zelda and her brothers went to lunch happily discussing their prank on the prince, when Impa walked up to her charge.

"My lady, your mother wishes to see you and your brothers immediately." She spoke urgently.

"Right away Impa!" Zelda said with a grin. Zelda was very fond of the Sheikah woman. Her second mother some would say.

The siblings hurried to their parent's chambers, wondering what caused the summons.

She knocked three times and heard a soft 'come in' from their mother.

The siblings walked in hesitantly. Stopping abruptly to see their mother in bed with a serious cough and looking none to good.

"My children." She said as she coughed. "I regret to tell you this, but I can hide it no longer from you. Especially you, Zelda." Her children walked forward to her bedside, kneeling so they were eye level.

"I have been critically ill for some years now. It has not been bad enough for it to show through, but alas. It was not to be concealed for longer." She admitted sadly.

"How long?" Edwedd asked. wringing his wrists in nervousness.

"I have three years at the most. So the doctor says." She tells them sadly. Zelda looks down sadly. Her heart dropped to her stomach. She feels a hand on her head, and lifts her eyes to her mother.

"You will be ready when the time comes." She says knowing full well her daughter does not want to be queen so early. "Watch that Gerudo prince for me will you?" She asked with a wink. Zelda's face breaks out into a toothy grin at that request.

"As you request mother." Zelda winks back. The queen beckoned Zelda closer. The princess responding so.

"You must remember, my daughter. No one person can control your destiny. You choose the path you walk. I'll be here even if my body is gone." Zelda's eyes started to sting.

"What if I need you and you don't come back?" She asked hesitantly.

"Trust in your wisdom God has blessed you." She places a hand on Zelda's heart."It will point you in the right direction."

A few weeks pass and the prince is feeling not so at home in the castle. The siblings execute prank after prank on the poor Gerudo. Often ending with the king yelling at his spawn.

The queen was not ailing well. She was steadily becoming worse as the weeks go by. Days that should be happy and filled with love, are turning into sadness and neglect. Until one day things took a turn for the worst.

The siblings were in the library with their mother. Listening to the legend of the hero of time, Link's ancestor, and Zelda VII, Zelda's ancestor.

"And the evil that plagued Hyrule for seven long years, was sealed away forever." She finished, closing the book in her hands.

"Why do we still trust the Gerudo? After what they did to our kingdom so long ago?" Edwedd asked, confused.

"Because you need to be able to forgive the people who hurt us, so you can heal yourselves." The Queen said wisely. Zelda listened quietly to her mother lecturing her younger brother.

Suddenly Zelda's head snapped up. Her brothers looked at her expectantly.

"What's wrong?" Link asked his older sister. Edwedd looking between the two silently.

Suddenly the Queen slumps in her chair and fell with a loud thud. Her children run to her as fast as they can. Zelda holds her mother's head in her arms, Link's lap holding her upper body steady, tears welling in their eyes.

"Mother!" All three yell in anguish.

"I felt...something evil when Ganon...came into our castle that day...An evil that overwhelmed my...defensive barrier." She explained coughing in between words.

"He placed a curse on our kingdom...He will call forth an army...to destroy this peaceful and beautiful land." More coughing fits continued. Zelda didn't know what to do but listen carefully. Tears streaming down her cheeks like waterfalls.

"You must defeat that man! Or evil will corrupt and fell this kingdom!" She yelled hoarsly.

"But how?" Edwedd asked his dieing mother. Tears pricking his eyes.

"The Master Sword! It pierces any and all evil! One of you must wield it against him!" The Queen used the last of her strength as she yelled her command. Her body going limp as she breathed her last.

FLASHBACK

The siblings follow their father under the statue into the basement. The Master Sword shining brightly in it's ornate pedestal.

"This is the blade of evil's bane." Their father began. "Long has it remained the defense of the Sacred Realm. And made safe this country." He stated proudly.

"Come to the pedestal, Link." His father commanded him. And he obeyed. Placing his left hand over the hilt as his father instructed him.

"OUCH!" He pulled his hand back. The Sword had rejected him! Nursing his hand. The king gestured to Zelda. She walked forward and did the same as her brother.

Her hand lit up in golden light as her Triforce resonated. The Sword had chosen Zelda but not Link?

"You are it's bearer. You will be trained when you take the throne. For now return to your studies." She looked at her hand. Flipping it once or twice in wonder.

FLASHBACK END

The king rushed in to see the scene before him. His wife in his children's arms lifeless. King Daphnes falls to his knees in despair. Weeping in his hands.

"MOTHER!" The siblings cried. Sobs and silence fill the air as the beloved Queen of Hyrule goes silent.

please rate and review!


	4. Chapter 4 beginning of the end

here's the new chapter! late but as promised!

and rewritten!

chapter 4 the beginning of the end of hyrule

The next weeks were filled with silence and sadness as the kingdom mourned the loss of their queen. Many didn't wear anything but black for this time. And the funeral was this day.

Princess Zelda, their close friends, and her brothers sat together in the great hall. Not knowing how to help, Damyin decided to invite Fado and Laruto to the castle. The two Hylian natives helped as much as they could to console the siblings, but to no avail.

It was hopeless.

"Your majesties!" A shout came from the entrance to the hall. A royal guard, Allistar's father, waited at the entrance. "The funeral has begun." He said briskly and exited, sending his son a glance.

Allistar was born into a long line of Hyrule knights in service to the King. Long had he trained to uphold his family's name and honor. He trained hard and suthly and was assigned to his charge Prince Link.

Damyin was the current Gerudo male as per the race's legends. The King did not know of the Lore and such, did not question the dark Gerudo's entrance a fortnight ago. The Queen and her children knew as Damyin had explained his existence as well to his fellow retainers. Thus the royal family banished said Gerudo from the land.

Alcid, the last Sheikah in existence, was given asylum after a group of Gerudo bandits attacked Kakoriko Village when he was but five years. As thanks, he pledged his service to the royal family. As had his ancestors before him. He held animosity towards Damyin until an incident in Lon Lon Ranch changed his views.

The siblings and their friends arose and walked out to the royal gardens. A beautiful gold filigree casket sat in the middle with the citizens of Hyrule around it. Impa

began to sing a lament for the queen.

"The darkness calls

but you enter light

life has withered

but everlasting life awaits

you have been called to the halls of your ancestors

and there they shall keep

your God has called you home

And there you shall sleep in peace and rest"

She ended strong with tears falling. Many gathered were holding back from bawling. Afterwards many paid their condolences.

"You shall make a fine queen Zelda." Her father stated as the Goron king Link II came forward, offering her father an arm gesture. He bowed and left the garden.

The Zora queen Rito was next.

"I am so sorry for queen Tetra's death." She spoke softly to the princess her long time childhood friend.

"It is quite alright your majesty. She will be missed but not forgotten." Zelda said with head bowed. Choking back as tears stung her eyes.

An envoy from Kokiri Forest came up and looked at Edwedd, silent understanding passing between them.

"The Great Deku Tree and I express great condolences for your Queen's death. To all of you." Edwedd walked to the Kokiri and wrapped his arms in a silent begging for comfort from his friend. And the hug reciprocated.

"Thank you Mido." He sobbed into his tunic.

"I know little sprout, we all are aggrieved for your family."

"Thank you so much." Mido looked to the princess and prince.

"You are most graciously welcome your majesties." Mido bowed his head and said goodbye to Edwedd.

"You are all invited, dear friends, to the coronation tomorrow evening." Her father stated. The royals of Hyrule all nodded and left the royal family. Rito and Link II lingering a few seconds.

Zelda left and walked numbly to her room and fell asleep on her bed. Dreading the morn.

Next Morning

Zelda woke up as the handlers walked in to dress her. A beautiful white and silver gown. Complete with gloves, jewelry, and headpiece. She walked gracefully to the throne room and there awaited her fate.

The room was decorated grandly, guests to match stood in conversation waiting for the festivities to begin. Her brothers and friends, Allistar, Damyin and Alcid, stood at the foot of the stairs.

Link and Edwedd walked to her at the door. They gave her a hug and walked back. Link hesitating when his sister looked unsure.

"You look troubled." Link started, unsure to continue.

"I feel that this was too soon to pass." Zelda answered.

"Mother would have wanted you to have ascended later, but what did she always tell us?" Link responded confidently.

"God has a plan, and you are never forgotten." Zelda smiled and recited as if it were yesterday.

"Exactly, now get your royal butt out there! And chin up, the funeral was yesterday." He walked off to his spot on the stairs.

Trumpets filled the air as Impa announced her arrival. Zelda walked to the stairs and kneeled before Impa and her father.

"Today I christen Zelda, queen of Hyrule!" The crowd cheered as Impa held the King's Sword and gave it to the King. Positioning it in front of Zelda's face in both hands.

Impa kneels as the king steps forward.

"Do you swear to protect this kingdom from evil and corruption as you so live?" Her father began.

"I do so swear!" Zelda spoke strongly. Hand over her heart.

"And do you swear to rule as a just and noble queen?" He spoke

"I do so swear!" She spoke again. Heart pounding in her chest.

"Then by the power invested in me, by God and the court, I crown thee. Zelda, Queen of Hyrule!" He shouted to the room. As she donned the crown and the King's Sword, she slowly turned and stood before her subjects. As their new queen.

A sudden swinging of the throne room doors caught the attention to the guard. Collapsed on the floor, armor rent, and sword bent. Shallow breathing and wheezing were all he made.

Zelda and her brothers rushed to him. He whispered to them a horrifying message:

"Your kingdom is mine, little princess. I will take it by force and raize the castle to the ground. I will build my own over it's broken and burned rubble. Prepare what little

you have as protection against me. As I approach as he breathes his last..."

The room is silent as quakes shake the hall.

Ganondorf has returned...And with it, Hyrule's destruction. The doors burst open as a Moblin plants its spear in the fallen guard. Attacking the queen without hesitation.

Zelda strikes him down with one swing, casting a protective barrier on the entrance to the throne room.

Zelda shouted but was interrupted as a Bokoblin bounced on the shield.

'It has begun...As it was written, now shall be done'

please rate and review!


	5. Chapter 5 kingdom under the sea

thanks to fanfictionersID for reviewing

Chapter 5 the kingdom under the sea

Chaos, crumbling buildings, monsters and water everywhere. That's all she remembered before she woke up.

Coronation guests ran anywhere they could hide as the bokoblin tried breaking through the magic shield. The bokoblin tried hitting it with it's wooden weapon. It did nothing as it struggled to complete it's mission before He got there.

Suddenly, the barrier shattered, a heavy blow came from the courtyard. Ganondorf smiled triumphantly as he strode into the throneroom, smirking when he saw the newly crowned queen.

Zelda stood tall with her chin up in his presence, not letting him see the damage he caused a moment ago. As he walked up to the main stairs, he rose him arm in the air. Calling lightning, he attempted to strike the queen. Avoiding his attack, she reached for the sword hidden under her skirt. Imbuing it with light, she counter-attacked. Blow for blow they exchanged with their opponent, until Ganondorf began to chuckle.

It soon became full blown cackling, as the castle began to quiver. As if some earthquake had snuck upon them. The roof came down in pieces, and the residents looked up in shock and despair. A huge shadow descended upon the hole in the castle roof, the Hylians rushed out to see what it was.

Ganondorf left the throneroom in favor of meeting with the shadow. It was the great sand-serpent Molgera, and in it's maw were two hylians.

"Ganondorf, the princess was right not to trust you!" Fado said as the prince of darkness walked forward. Still as defiant when he entered the wind temple.

"You won't escape this kingdom fiend!" Laruto exclaimed from her position next to her friend. She struggled, trying to break free of the demon's grasp.

"Zehahahahahahaha! You and your kingdom are doomed to fall this day!" He laughed in her face. Until a sword cut him off, in the face. Ganondorf stumbled back in to a wall, furiously looking into the face of a smirking queen.

"AAAATTTTAAACCKKKK!" The deranged Gerudo screamed. From all directions monsters spewed out of every crack and crevice. Attacking anything and everything the could sink their weapons into. Screams of Hylians filled the air and Zelda leaped into action, racing towards Ganon. He laughed and ran towards Hyrule field gate.

"Chase me princess and let's see who really is the stronger!" He gleefully yelled back at her. Running out into Hyrule field. Zelda however, didn't fall for the bait. She would need firepower to battle his.

"Edwedd, Link! Come with me!" She yelled over the chaos to her brothers. They quickly followed, all of them running to the statue in the castle Grand Hall. Zelda places her hands at the statues base and pushes with all her might.

"Zelda, you'll never get it open like-" Link was cut off by the grinding and scraping of the base sliding forward. In great disbelief, his sister had pushed it forward a few feet, enough to open the staircase. They descended the stairs into the Master Sword's chambers. Now knowing what his sister was doing, he ran and grabbed her arm.

"You can't think you can do this by yourself can you?!" He yelled at her. Desperate to keep his sister out of this fight, looking in her eyes with a pleading look.

"Link, Edwedd. My dearest brothers." Zelda started to say. "I will hold him at bay until we can open a portal, and get our people to safety. I need you to find Allistar, Damyin, and Alcid. Take them and defend the castle doors until I return from this chamber. The Master Sword chose me as it's bearer, and I will wield it against this evil!  
I will defend my home and country!" She yelled at her brothers with bravado. The brothers stared at their sister with newfound respect and obeyed her orders. Bowing the went to find their dearest friends.

Zelda walked to the pedestal and rounded the stairs to the top of the column. She breathed in and out, and placed her hand, palm above the sword's handle. Her triforce of wisdom resonated as the Master Sword recognized her as it's master. Moving her hand down the handle to below the hilt, she grasped it, and pulled.

In a flurry of light and release, she had the sword free of it's pedestal and in front of her. The blade glowed with the power to repel evil, just as the legend says. It's blue hilt sparkled in what little ight streamed in the room from above.

"Raise me in the air" An unknown voice demanded. All the same, she did as it said. Raising the tip of the blade to the center of the ceiling, the radiant shaft of light surrounding her. After what seemed like a while, the sword's hilt expanded. Zelda stepped back in shock as her triforce resonated once again, and faded back into her hand.

She was ready.


	6. Chapter 6 the ocean above

we're getting closer to one piece!

Chapter 6 The ocean above

The king had been absent from the battle outside, scouring for a way to save his children and his subjects. He found a way to save them. But it would cost him his life. He would set it in front of the castle courtyard while he distracted Ganon enough to seal him where he stood. He had one shot at this and he wasn't going to screw up. Running down the stairs to the main hall, he set the stage. And Ganon was the star of the production.

Meanwhile...

Zelda strode out of the chamber with the Master Sword and sheath in tow. Her brothers and most trusted friends were waiting outside as she requested. Bowing as she exited.

"Will you follow me one last time?" She asked. Her oldest brother responded with a gift. The family shield sat in his out-stretched arms. Awaiting her arm's command. She laced her arm with the handle and guard in the under-side against the cool metal. Her balance felt right with the shield on the other arm as she tested the weight.

"We'll follow you anywhere Zel." Damyin confessed easily. The other boys nodded in agreement. Brandishing their weapons, ready for battle.

"Very well. I must engage Ganondorf before he leaves Hyrule. He musn't be allowed to leave!" Zelda exclaimed as they exited the castle. Unknowingly for the last time. They walked together cutting down monsters as they walked to the field gates. Edwedd was separated from the group saving one of hs friends from the alleys.

"Are you okay, Sylvia?" Edwedd asked her. Searching for anything other than the cut on her cheek.

"I'm fine Edwedd, stop fussing over me and get back in there!" Edwedd was turning around when he felt something strange, like a breeze that didn't belong there. He almost lost his head as Zelda blocked a sword from lopping it off.  
His eyes blazed as they landed on Ganondorf.

"So your plan was to have me race into Hyrule field as you attacked my brothers. I must say, that's rather cowardly Ganon." She spat in his face enraged, pushing him back with her blade. Edwedd stood up next to her, seething angry.

"Your studies weren't a joke after all, they actually taught you something?" Edwedd asked her. Zelda nodded at him and turned back to the man in front of them.

"I'm very good at art too." She never did like the classes, but they made her sharp. Zelda raises her sword in front of her, declaring battle. Ganon looks uncomfortable with the weapon she acquired.

"I see. You DO have the Master Sword! How did you come to own it?!" He questions her enraged, crouching low.

"I don't own it Ganon, it chose me." Zelda clarifies for him. Sheild ready and sword arm poised. Zelda readies herself for the fight about to break out.

"After you."

"Gladly, HAVE AT YOU!" Ganon propels towards her, dagger first. Zelda dodges, grabbing Edwedd's arm. As Ganon turns around, Zelda slashes his torso. Blocking his first strike with her shield. Ganon either doesn't care or didn't feel it. He roars out in anger and attacks again. Ramming into Zelda head first, she only had time to raise her shield.  
They both roll away from the main battle, get up and circle each other. Tense and alert, the other focuses on the prize.  
Both dodge from an oncoming fireball, looking at the attacker in shock.

"Ganondorf, I ask that you leave this country with your monsters and pride in tact." The king calmly requests. With a sword in hand, the other raised after the attack. Daphnes has had enough of this nonsense and intervened the duel for a different approach. 'Hopefully the Gerudo will fall for the ruse, it would buy enough time.'

"And if I don't old man?" Ganon snorted. missing the poles set up by royal guards. Zelda looks around, understanding what her father is doing. And goes along with his plan. She backs up a little so she's out of range.

"I will make you." He says matter of factly. Stoic face not changing. Ganons jaw drops at his audasidy.'What sass'  
Zelda giggles behind her shield at the reaction. Ganon raises his hand and throws darkness at the king. He reacts quick and creates a light shield, summoning fire spears like javelins.

Zelda watches her father's superior abilities and has a pang of hope. The poles activate and a portal appears, spring -ing to life. The royal guards direct the people through the portal, to the mountain tops above. In-accessible from Hyrule now. The king instructs them their orders as they leave.

"Rebuild your lives on the mountain tops." Was all he said as it started raining heavily. The king begun a dance to protect the kingdom, a bubble formed over the castle and stretched to lake Hylia and beyond Kakoriko village. The entire kingdom inside a bubble, freezing time itself. Ganon seethed at the king, angry his plans were thwarted again.

"How dare you old man! This kingdom is mine!" He growled but stopped as he turned to see the royal children running to the portal. Dashing towards them and hitting them over the head with his dagger, they fell to the ground. One by one, Ganon's body parts turned to stone where he stood. Snarl captured for all time. The king called the last villager over and instructed her on what she should do for his children.

"Watch over them, make sure they aren't harmed and tell them what happened when they awaken." He strokes their hair for the last time. The villager nods and obeys her king.

The king takes out a blue ocarina and plays a short but drawn out song over the children. He asks her to bring the other three over to him. Damyin, Alistar, and Alcid stand before their king. He plays the same song and they pass out.

"Teach them the Song of Time you have heard. It will tell them what I could not." Daphnes says with sorrow, entrusting his future to his people. He kneels next to Zelda and hods her hand once more.

"My Zelda, I held you before your mother. And now I hold you after she has. Just remember, that I taught you like I have so you would rule justly. And so, I leave you here at the end of our fair home. I love you, my princess Zelda." He leans down and kisses her forehead. And lets his people take care of his legacy.

"Create your own Hyrule...Above the seas." Were his last words as the spell took effect, and froze everything under the newly formed ocean,

in time.

thanks for reading! please review!


	7. Chapter 7 the great sea

chapter 7 The Great Sea

This is but one of the legends of which the people speak...

Long ago, there existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden. It was a prosperous land blessed with green forests, tall mountains, and peace.

But one day, a man of great evil found the golden power and took it for himself. With its strength at his command, he spread darkness across the kingdom. But then, when all hope had died, and the hour of doom seemed at hand...

...a young boy clothed in green appeared as if from nowhere. Wielding the blade of evil's bane, he sealed the dark one away and gave the land light.

This boy, who traveled through time to save the land, was known as the Hero of Time. The boy's tale was passed down through generations until it became legend... But then, a day came when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom. The great evil that all thought had been forever sealed away by the hero once again crept forth from the depths of the earth, eager to resume its dark designs.

The people believed that the Hero of Time would again come to save them... But the hero did not appear. Faced by an onslaught of evil, the people could do nothing but pray to their God. In their last hour, as doom drew nigh, they left their future in the hands of fate.

What became of that kingdom? None remain who know.

The memory of the kingdom vanished, but its legend survived on the wind's breath. On a certain island, it became customary to garb boys in green when they came of age. Clothed in the green of fields, they aspired to find heroic blades and cast down evil. The elders wished only for the youths to know courage like the hero of legend...

So much time had passed since the destruction of that kingdom...It had passed into legend of the peoples above the oceans created because of one man's greed.

The territory was roamed by many different pirate crews, both searching for treasure and looking to claim a few islands.

But none knew how it came to be. No one questioned it.

On one of these islands, sleeping like babies, were the last Hylians in existence. In a magical sleep they were watched by the descendants of those who moved to the mountain tops. Watched for centuries under their gaze, they never aged,  
and didn't have any injuries. Completly healed in sleep.

Meanwhile on Outset Island...

Merrian was running errands in the village, she was in a hurry to her hut on the edge of the island. Hoping she could make dinner before the sun went down. She had been told since she was old enough, to perform her tasks as if the sleeping Hylians would awake.

She opened her door and set to making dinner. Starting with some chopped vegetables, some cucoo stock, and bread baking over the fire.

If the Hylians did awake, they would be in a very different world. One of grand ships, galleons, and battleships.

As she cooked she stiffened, turning to the tallest Hylian suddenly awake and sniffing the air. Followed by a growling stomach. He turned his head to her as he sat up.

"Can you tell me where I am milady and what is that wonderful smell?" Damyin asked, unsure how to word his questions. Merrian slackened her stance a little and answered.

"You are on Outset Island sir knight." She answered steadily. Jumping as the other five Hylians stirred. All of them sitting up and looking around confused. Zelda looked around groggily as her brain registered where she was.

"Where are we?" She asked Merrian sleepily.

"You are in my hut on Outset Island your majesty." She stated proudly with her wooden spoon. The knights looked at each other with bewildered expressions. The two knights had a feeling they weren't in Hyrule anymore.

"My family has watched over you for centuries in your sleep. Hoping that one day you would awake." She explained further.

All of them had the same thought process as they took this in. They all shouted at once.

"What happened to the king/father?!" Merrian took a couple steps back. Trying to be sensitive to their predicament.

"As far as I know, your king died in the Great Flood." She spoke solemnly, her head lowered in respect. The Hylians picked themselves up and formed a circle, heads bowed in prayer. Asking their Lord to watch over them and their departed family.

Turning and accepting the meal they were offered, they sat at the table. Giving thanks they ate in silence. Wondering what was in store for this new world.

there's chapter 7! In the next chapter they enter one piece!


	8. Chapter 8 portal entrance

Sorry about the wait! Here's chapter 8

chapter 8 Portal entrance

The Hylians were busy fixing together all the supplies they would need to continue their quest. There was no rest for them as Ganondorf was still lurking somewhere in this world. Zelda could feel it.

"Perhaps we should change your names, your majesties?" Damyin suggested. Merrian silently moved around behind them.  
Helping with miscellaneous supplies for the trip. She had waited for this day for so long it was like a weight had been lifted. And yet she still felt heavy.

The group had successfully bought a ship big enough to sail to Windfall Island. The island was known for being the center of travel and merchants. It would be the smartest island to go to for information on Ganondorf.

"Perhaps Ichigo would suffice my lady. You are the first born, and protect your family valiantly." Merrian cut in. She was certain of her opinion with the oldest Hylian. She had a good feeling she would accomplish great things.

"That sounds perfect!" Edwedd interjected. "I can start calling you Ichi-nii!" He was ecstatic with the new name.

"What about Midori for you, Link?" Allistar suggested with cheek. Damyin was just about snickering.

"That makes him sound like a girl!" Alcid screeched. "I think Shuijinko sounds more appropriate." He argued.

"Shuijinko it is then, Link." Zelda was liking the sound of their new names. It would provide much needed cover if Ganondorf ever heard their names in passing.

"Edwedd will keep his birth-name, he never heard his except in passing." Allistar said with no arguments. The hylians nodded in agreement.

The next day would begin their long and trying quest. They all settled in their usual routines, Zelda was scouring maps for the best route to Windfall. Edwedd was helping to load supplies onto their ship. Link was practicing his sword techniques and strategies when his sister wasn't there to point out his problem areas. Damyin was helping Merrian with her housework and labors. Allistar was lazing around and reading when he wasn't needed. Alcid however was searching the seas with a telescope he'd borrowed from Merrian, watching for any signs of other ships passing through.

"Another day of safety and we still have to be watchful." Collapsing the telescope as he walked away from the cliff point 'If any ships sneak up while we're gone it wouldn't be good to leave a trail. I have to warn the village chief before we depart.'

He had a foreboding feeling building in his chest. One that only meant bad omens.

"Alcid!" Edwedd squealed as he opened the door. Alcid did enjoy his charge being so happy to see him, but it was unprofessional to do it back. No matter how much he wanted too. One of the orders pounded in at the academy that never went away.

"Your highness. I'm glad to see you're happy." He smiled back at the young prince. Watching him bounce around him in a circle. It made him happy that he was needed.

"Dinner is almost ready so hurry up!" Edwedd commanded his retainer. Hopping over to the dining table set for the evening meal.

He set the telescope down and rushed to his designated chair. Pulling it out he stopped and rushed back to the door.

Opening the door just in time for Damyin to come struggling in, arms full of medical supplies and grocery bags from the local market. Merrian following with a neatly folded pile of clothes. Setting them inside the trunks for the ship, Merrian turned to her pot of soup over the fire. Tasting her creation and deciding it's ready.

Pulling all the bowls and plates, she spooned each bowl and cut a piece from a freshly baked loaf of bread on each plate. Each piece she lightly buttered and brought the meal to the table. Each Hylian thanked her for her skills and hospitality, bowed their heads and gave thanks, and ate while discussing the days events.

"In the morning I'll see the chief and give him the instructions for ship watching while we're away." Alcid spoke urgently.

"I think that would be the wise thing to do considering we don't know if we can be traced." Link spoke up after swallowing his soup. He had been concerned about this as well. He remembered what the pig had been able to do in the confines of his memory. He was still angry at himself for his inability to protect his family.

"We will all visit him in the morning after the supplies are loaded." Zelda spoke with finality.

Finishing their meal, the Hylians wished Merrian good night and went about their nightly routines. Edwedd however wouldn't stop bouncing on the bed. And it was irritating his brother.

"Stop bouncing and get in bed! We have a long journey ahead and we need our sleep! Do you know how hard it is to sleep at sea?" Link was very irritated dealing with his hyperactive brother at bedtime. His sister was way better at this than he was. And it showed.

"I've never been at sea so I wouldn't know." Edwedd shot back, his cheeks puffing up in childish anger. He didn't see what the issue was. He slept just fine, and functioned in less than his retainer! And he only needed six hours of sleep.

"If the rocking doesn't make you naucious, then the constant storms will make you pee your pants!" He growls back. Link had been on a ship before and made the mistake of falling asleep. He woke up dizzy, disoriented,...and sick to his stomach. He had the comfort of his mother back then. Ginger and lemon helped his stomach calm down.

"WHAT?!" Edwedd screeched, his eyes widening comically. Slapping his hands to his mouth, he turned green thinking about sleeping on their ship for a month or more. (oh, the thought)

'At least it got him to settle down' Link thought as he shimmied in his bed under the blankets. Head blissfully hitting his pillow.

"I don't want to be seas sick!" Edwedd fell back onto his bed, thinking about the horrors that awaited him. Ailments, and soiled britches.

The next morning.

Zelda was sipping tea at the table, reading a book when everyone filed into the kitchen for breakfast. Merrian hurried in to make a hearty breakfast for the new crew. As Damyin walked in, almost bumping into the archway, Zelda motioned him over.

"As your charge I ask you, why haven't you asked Merrian to come along?" Zelda asked calmly. This had been bugging her ever since she had linked two and two together. Damyin had grown fond of Merrian. And she knew Merrian likes him.

"I didn't think it appropriate milady." He admits with his head down. Ashamed and astounded that his queen had figured it out. He knew it wouldn't have been a good idea to ask.

Looking up he saw a smile instead of glare on his queen's face. She motioned for him to stand straight.

"Go ask her to join. We have plenty of time before we set sail for her to gather what she needs." Zelda went back to sipping her tea. Leaving Damyin to his task. Jumping giddily he runs to Merrian and helps her with breakfast.

Merrian starts chopping the potatoes on a cutting board and slides them into an awaiting frying pan. As the potatoes fry she brings out a mixing bowl and cracks some eggs into it and whisks them together. Damyin watches mesmerized as she cooks, watching every movement. Pouring the eggs into the second frying pan, she starts making scrambled eggs, adding some light butter and salt. Bacon already drying on a napkin and toast in the oven, breakfast was smelling pretty good to the Hylian's palettes.

Edwedd was busy setting the table and pouring the milk into glasses. Making sure that everything was positioned correctly, he sets the milk pitcher on the table in reach to whomever needed a refill. Satisfied, he sits in the chair next to his sister.

"Watcha reading Ichi-nii?" He asked innocently, enjoying the new nickname. Swinging his legs in the chair.

"The history of sea fishing. It's quite fascinating, did you know you need a bigger fishing rod because the fish are bred completely different? I had no idea salt fish were so much bigger and heavier." Zelda exclaimed looking from her book.

"How much bigger?" Edwedd asked intrigued in a good story. Zelda shifts so she can face her youngest brother.

"The fish can vary from a few inches to several hundred feet! Some fish have heads bigger than the length of this room!  
Zelda spreads her arms apart for emphasis. Edwedd's eyes grow into saucers at the size comparison.

"Yeah, well I doubt we'll encounter a fish that big. Come to the table, foods ready." Link says doubtfully. He couldn't fathom the size but it sure sounded scary. As everyone sat at the table, Damyin stayed standing.

"I would like to ask you something Merrian." He started uncertainly. Merrian looked up at him waiting for the question.

"We would be honored if you would accompany us on our quest. If you would accept." He asked her as best he could with his nerves acting up. She looked shocked, then elated. She jumped up and hugged Damyin around his neck.

"I would love to join your group! Thank you so much!" Merrian was overjoyed at the invitation. Zelda was smiling at the exchange, while her brothers had sneaky smirks. Wiggling their eye brows at each other.

Everyone sat and finished the meal, and went on their way to the village chief's residence. Knocking three times firmly the chief answered and welcomed them in. Sitting down the Hylians spoke with him about ship watching, and other securities. By the time they were done the chief had some startling information.

"A long time ago, some of your relatives had made it through a portal to another world and started a family." He started off with. "You have a great-nephew in that world, I won't tell you who it is. You will know when you see them."

With that they set off. Merrian asked one of her neighbors to look after her hut while she was gone. The ship sailed for days passing island after island, until they came across an island where a merchant sold items from a little boat. Zelda bought a bottle and they continued on their way.

A week later they arrived at Windfall Island. It was cheery and upbeat. Everyone had some information to share as well as their wares. The seven bought new clothes to fit in with the new world as well.

Edwedd had been off to the side for a while staring north of the island. He moved side to side, crouched, and stood back up. Link walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. Edwedd spun around and looked at his brother.

"What are you looking at?" He asked. Using his hand as a visor, looking off in the direction Edwedd was. A small light twinkled for a second and disappeared. Blinking he looked at his brother. Who nodded in confirmation to his silent question.

"What do you see?" Zelda asked her brothers. Seeing their odd behavior.

"We keep seeing a small light for a second and then it disappears." Edwedd complained. A thought went through his head.  
'What if it's that portal the old man was talking about?'

"What are you thinking Ed?" Link asks, knowing his brother just figured it out.

"Isn't it that portal the chief was talking about?"

"Bingo we have a winner!" His brother cheered. Hands high in the air. Zelda shook her head at their antics and moved towards Damyin. Who currently was stuffing his face with Octo on a stick.

"We found the portal. It's due north of the island."

"Good, we can sail towards it in a few minutes then." He smiled covered in teriyaki sauce.

"Very well then, let's go." Zelda walked back to the docks followed by her siblings and retainers.

In a matter of minutes they were sea ready and sailing north of Windfall. Sailing full speed, they reached the portal following the fickle light. Suddenly the light grew into a blinding arrow and shot through the ship and opened into a portal.

When they sailed through the other side, shock followed. They had sailed straight into a whirlpool.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! As to request, I made sure to make it longer. The one piece plot starts officially in the next chapter.

reviews are appreciated, as they make my day ^-^ and any guesses for what happens next are welcomed.


	9. Chapter 9 They call him Straw Hat Luffy

Sorry for the long wait! Here's chapter 8. Disclaimer on chapter one. Enjoy! Rate! Review!

Chapter 9 They call him Straw Hat Luffy

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The group screamed desperately trying to steer the ship away from the whirlpool. At the last second the ship turned and headed towards a nearby island. Preparing to drop anchor, the Hylians were very curious of this new world.

"What do you think this world is like Ichi-nii?" Edwedd asked his eldest sibling. Zelda would definitely have to get used to that name. Link would have to get used to hs new name as well.

"We have no idea, but we should be careful. Ganon could be anywhere." Zelda replied. Slowly the ship docked next to another ship.

"Wow! Look at the size of this one!" Edwedd exclaimed at the ship that dwarfed theirs. The sails had hearts on them, and a flag displaying a skull with a heart in it as well. Zelda was looking at the flag with interest, wondering what it was for.

"Edwedd, calm down." Link demanded. He was getting the creeps from this ship and didn't know why. Staring up at the flag as well.

"Maybe we should explore the island? We might get an answer to who owns this ship." Damyin suggested standing in front of Merrian. The islander latched onto his sleeve.

"Should we? I mean, what if they're pirates?" Allistar asked. He got a bad feeling when they sailed up next to it. He wanted to be as far away from it as possible. His crew-mates seemed to vote against him though.

"Nope." Edwedd answered popping the p at the end. "I say we explore."

"But..." He tried to interject. Trying in vain to keep his charge on the ship, and failing.

"OVER-RULED!" The other five shouted back. One by one the group walked off the gang plank onto the shore. Alcid walked behind Edwedd watching for any intruders.

WHACK!

the six Hylians looked at the ship startled seeing a man fly into the water. Looking up they saw a revolting human. At least, what they thought was a human. She was fat and ugly, wearing a cowboy hat with a long coat, plaid shirt, and carrying a spiked club with blood on it.

"Koby! Who is the fairest throughout all the seas?" Ichigo heard the hag demand. Wondering how delusional this, now labeled a woman, was. They didn't stay long enough to hear the response, already in the woods walking as fast as they could. Ichigo and Merrian gathered fruit, while the boys gathered wood and chopped it down. After a while they came across a clearing, two boys were standing around a lifeboat having a conversation. As they were closer it sounded more like a one sided rant.

"That was two years ago. In exchange for my life, I've been working as their cabin boy." The pink haired kid was sweating bullets, having a panic attack talking about his past. Zelda didn't know what to think as the boy looked as if he would fall over any second.

Damyin was watching amused while the black haired boy picked his nose listening to the boy's story. He didn't look that interested in it.

"YOU'RE KINDA CLUMSY AND DUMB!" The black haired boy yelled bluntly. Shocking the group at his tactless response. Damyin and Link rolled on the ground snorting and chortling. Edwedd and Zelda stayed quiet and then burst into giggles biting their thumbs to keep from outright laughing.

"And you're gutless too. You really are worthless!" And that's when they lost all composure and dropped like their brother. Guts hurting already, the four busted a gut at the response from the other boy.

"You don't have to be that frank..." Poor boy was crying now. The two boys hearing the laughing, turned towards the group behind them.

"Who are you? and why do you have chips on your heads?" The black haired boy asked. The group sobered up at his question. Zelda answered his question with another question.

"Who are you to ask us who we are?" Damyin was turning red trying to keep himself from laughing again.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, AND I'M GONNA BE KING OF THE PIRATES!" He shouted at them with the biggest grin they've ever seen.

"Wow." Allistar stated lowly and drawn out. Who exactly was this kid, and this confirms his theory about the ship belonging to pirates. He shared a look with Alcid and nodded their heads together. The two retainers walked forward towards Luffy.

"I-I-'m-m Koby." The pink haired kid includes for introduction. Embarrassed he was humiliated in front of a girl.

"Let me introduce my crew." Zelda began her group's introduction.

"This is Shuijinko, my first mate." Link nodded his head towards Luffy.

"Edwedd our Lookout." Edwedd excitedly waved at Luffy, the latter waved back.

"Alcid our Doctor." Alcid inclines his head.

"Allistar, our Helmsman and Shipwright." He waves as well.

"Damyin and Merrian, our Cooks." Merrian smiles and Damyin nods and grins at Luffy. Luffy gladly returns the gestures.

"And i'm Ichigo the captain of this group and Navigator." Zelda finished and looked at Koby. He looked ready to faint when they locked eyes.

"Impressive! Will you join my crew?!" Luffy suddenly requested, startling the group. Looking to each-other the five turn to Zelda. Uncertainly she turns to Luffy.

"Can we still have an independent ship?" Zelda asks the Captain. Luffy takes a few moments to decide and then turns and looks determined.

"Sure but you have to sail with me and give me meat." He says with finality and fists on his hips. Nodding his head at the girl. Relief flows through the group as they formed their first alliance.

"H-hey! I need to ask you something!" Koby yells exasperated. Luffy turns back to him with attention.

"K-KING OF THE PIRATES!? Are you crazy!" Koby yells at him, not seeing how he could have this dream.

"Wealth, fame, power-you'd have to achieve it all! Don't tell me you're after One Piece!?" The boy tries to plead.  
"Every pirate in the world is after it!"

"And so am I." Luffy deadpans, not understanding why Koby is attempting to stop him.

"But the odds are against you! Its impossible!"

SMACK!

"Why'd you hit me!?" Koby cries holding his face. Luffy retracting his arm tells him he's hysterical.

"I'm used to it." Zelda is angry that Koby is being abused and wants to know who it is.

"Who's hitting you Koby?" Zelda asks the boy. Walking up next to him and kneeling down using her water to heal his cheek. Luffy excitedly bounces around after seeing her ability and asks her how she does it.

"Not now Captain Luffy, Captain Ichigo hates abusers." Damyin's face darkens with memories of his adopted family. Zelda had stood up for him in the village and took him to the castle as her chosen retainer. They were close ever since.

"Maybe it is possible," Koby mumbles. "I never saw it like that." Luffy explained his ambition and dream to Koby to have him understand that he wasn't to be deterred. "Do you think I can join the Navy!?" Koby asks them with new hope.

"The Navy!?" Luffy reiterates.

"WE'LL END UP BEING ENEMIES...BUT I WANT TO JOIN THE NAVY AND FIGHT THE BAD GUYS! IT'S BEEN MY DREAM AS A LITTLE KID!" Koby yells with passion. "Do you guys think I can do it?"

"How would I know?" Luffy dumbly replies. Zelda looks to Link and nods to him. Link steps up to Koby and places a hand on his shoulder, and looks him in the eye.

"If you work hard enough and put some elbow grease into it you can do anything" Link honestly tells him. Koby looks right back and tears up at his advice.

"Shuijinko...I'LL DO IT! WHAT HAVE I GOT TO LOSE!? I'LL JOIN THE NAVY AND CAPTURE ALVIDA!" Koby exclaims as the ugly lady from the ship slams her club down at him. Link pulls him back just in time, pushing him behind Allistar.

"Who are you going to capture runt!? You little sneak! Did you really think you could escape from me!?" She bellows at us with a smugness paralleled to Ganon's. Zelda and Alcid step next to Koby and Allistar for protection of the boy.

"Is that the bounty hunter you hired? Well he certainly isn't Roronoa Zoro...So I'll give you one chance to repent...Who is the fairest throughout all the seas? Answer me!" The hag demands as the Hylians band together.

"Heh heh heh, Lady Alvida you..." Koby begins sweating again.

"The Lord is the only one you repent to, and you don't own a mirror?" Edwedd answers as Koby spins and looks at him like he just grew two heads.

"Hey, who's that tough looking old biddy?" Luffy asks clueless as everyone in the group laughed as hard as they could. Alvida starts growling as a vein pops on her tiny head. Hearing 'how dare you' and 'no way' from her crew.

"Luffy! Take it back!" Koby screams and shakes him "Throughout all of the seas, Lady Alvida is...Lady Alvida is.." Koby looks like he fainted on his feet for a second and then comes back full force. "LADY ALVIDA IS THE UGLIEST OLD HAG OF ALL!" Koby yells with all his strength as they all laugh again. The royal brothers toss coins at each-other as Zelda looks at Koby proud.

"YOU LITTLE!" Alvida moves to crush Koby. Zelda and Link draw their swords and intercept the club. Luffy pulls Koby back.

"Good for you, Koby" Koby sits on the ground tearing up at his new friends.

"L-Luffy, Shuijinko, Ichigo" Koby exclaims as Alvida moves past the siblings and slams her club on Luffy's head.

"It makes no difference to me...You're all going to die!" Alvida slams it on the straw hat wearing boy's head but no cave in happens as the boy's head pops back up.

"Captain Luffy!" Edwedd yells but stops at the boys retort.

"That didn't hurt! Cause I'm made of rubber!" The boy grins

"That's impossible! No one survives the Iron Mace!" Alvida has no time to move as Luffy pushes his arm back.

"GUM GUM PISTOL!" Luffy yells and slams into Alvida full force, punching her a good mile away. Her crew gathered around her defeated body unbelieving what they just saw. Luffy and the Hylians walk up to them as Luffy demanded a Dinghy for Koby.

After walking through the forest and boarding their ship Luffy told them about Shanks and how he ate the Gum Gum fruit.

"You just go around eating whatever you want?" Link asked him incredulously. "That explains the meat part of the negotiations." He mumbles to himself as Luffy nods his head quickly.

"Luffy, if you're going after One Piece...That means you'll have to enter the Grand Line." Koby begins Luffy answers with a yep. "It's called the pirate's graveyard..."

"WHAT!?" Edwedd squeels and hides behind his sister.

"That's why I have them. I'm assembling a super crew." Luffy poits at his new nakama. "That guy imprisoned at the Navy base...What's his name?" Luffy asks.

"Roronoa Zoro, captain." Zelda answers with a quick bow. Luffy smiles at her and thanks her.

"If he's a good guy, I'll let him join my crew!"

"Now you're talking crazy again! Never, never, never! That'll never happen! That guy's a demonic beast!" Koby yells at Luffy.

"Never say never Koby. That's what mom said." Edwedd interjects. "And I doubt this guy is a demon. We've seen one and we'll be the judge of that." Edwedd spits out with a frown.

"He's called Pirate Hunter Zoro. He's in prison because he's not a good guy! Koby yells from his seat on the Banister.

Zelda starts thinking with her hand under her chin. Not noticing Luffy behind her until he pulled on her ear.

"What is that?" Luffy asks as he let go. Zelda wincing as her ear was throbbing.

"My ear." Zelda answers as Luffy nods and snaps his finger.

"Its a mystery ear."


	10. Chapter 10 enter Zoro: pirate hunter

here's Zoro! hope you enjoy the new chapter

chapter 10 enter zoro-pirate hunter

log entry day 3

We've been sailing for three solid days without an end in sight. Searching for this Naval base is proving to be quite difficult. This Zoro is Captain Luffy's next crew member and he's not letting up. Ichi-nee is our source of level-headedness as she has not risen from her seat near the bow. Captain Luffy has taken residence on the figure-head and is enjoying himself too much...

Lookout Edwedd

Zelda is currently looking to the horizon for the Naval base, to no avail. However Coby has the heading figured out.

"A demonic beast, huh?" Luffy asks Coby. Wanting to know more about the swordsmen.

"Roronoa Zoro is his real name...But they call him "Zoro the pirate hunter". Coby answers him "He's like a bloodthirsty hound...roaming the seas, hunting men for the bounties on their heads! They say he's a demon in human form."

Link stares at Coby hearing his declaration. He'll be the judge of first appearances.

"Luffy, he's a pirate hunter! Pirate hunters don't mix well with pirates!" Coby tries to make Luffy see reason.

"I haven't decided whether I'll invite him to join my crew or not." Luffy sends back, scooting around to face him on the figure-head. "If he's a good guy, then I'll-"

"HE'S IN PRISON BECAUSE HE'S NOT A GOOD GUY!" Coby yells at him frustrated.

"How do you know these rumors are true? Do these people actually see these occurrences in person or is it just bull-crapping around the flunkies?" Link asks Coby looking him in the eyes.

Coby sweats at his gaze and drops his head.

"We'll wait until Captain has had a chance to talk with him before you poison the meeting." Link declares

"MEAT! WHERE!" Luffy scrambles and falls into the water, Zelda catches him before he can sink like the anchor he is.

"We're finally here! We made it to the Naval base town." Luffy yells excited as the ship anchors. Paying the toll-man,  
Zelda catches up with her crew.

"-Now lets eat!" Her Captain's word is law.

After the fiasco in the restaurant, Zelda can only guess that the marine captain is a crook. When they find this Zoro,  
she hopes they'll take him and leave. Walking up to the base gates, she wonders. Why are they so tall?!

"It looks so big up close! Go on in, Coby" Luffy moves him a little. Coby dug his heels into the dirt, preventing him from falling forward.

"B-but I haven't mentally prepared myself yet...And those people sure were scared when they heard the captain's name..."  
Coby whimpered twiddling his thumbs. Luffy suddenly tries to climb over a wall bordering a courtyard. Zelda pushes his feet up so he can lean over the other side.

"Thanks Ichii."

"It's no problem Captain." Zelda replies back.

"Luffy! What are you doing!?" Coby asks in shock.

"Bit slow on the uptake Coby?" Allistar asks only to be thumped on the head by Alcid.

"I wonder if I can see...the demonic beast from here." Luffy responds, using his hand as a sun blind. He drops down and ran down the wall to a better vantage point.

"Alcid can I request something?" Zelda asks the retainer. He stops and turns, ignoring the two in front of him bickering.

"Yes, my Queen?" He whispers back.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you would be my quarter-master." She asked him sincerly.

"It would be an honor your Highness." He bows and rejoins the group in the courtyard. Zelda's brothers snickering at Coby's knee-knocking.

"Shh." A girl shushes us and climbs over the short wall. A package in her hands. She walks up to the stake.

"Whadda you want?" The swordsmen asks her. "Get lost! Do you want to be killed!?" He yells at her.

"I made these rice balls for you! I thought you might need some food!" She lifts the package up to him. "It's the first time I've ever made rice balls. I hope you like them."

"I'm...not hungry! Now beat it and take that stuff with you!" He yells at her in an attempt to get her to leave.

"B-but..." She tries to speak.

"I DON'T WANT IT! NOW GET OUTTA HERE! OR I'LL STOMP YOU TO DEATH!" He yells again.

"Roronoa Zoro! You shouldn't pick on little girls." A boy with a ridiculous haircut, looked like a mushroom in their opinion, walked into the courtyard with two marines on either side. "I'll tell my father on you!"

"Where does he think he can speak like that to anyone?!" Damyin questions in anger.

"Who's that weirdo?" Luffy asks Coby.

"He must be some high-ranking naval officer. Now that little girl will be safe." Coby answers with releif.

"I don't think she'll be safe, Coby..." Zelda said. Said boy turns his head "He's a snake, the worst kind. They prey on the weak and feeble. The kind that bleed you dry of everything you hold dear." She finished just as he stole the girl's rice balls and threw them on the ground.

"How evil...that little girl worked so hard to make those rice balls." Coby says in sympathy.

"WHY! I WORKED SO HARD TO MAKE THEM!" She cries on the ground. The snake turns his nose up at her.

"Oh, stop that crying! That's why I hate kids!" He points his finger in her face and bends a bit. "It's your own fault!  
Can't you read this sign?" He motions to the sign that suddenly appeared. "It says:anyone aiding this prisoner shall be found guilty of the crimes he has committed-Captain Morgan. I'm sure you've heard how scary my father can be. If you were an adult, you could be put to death."

This guy just enjoyed the sound of his own voice didn't he? Shortly after the altercation the little girl flew over the wall, Captain caught her.

"Are you okay!? What a bad man...!" Coby tried to console her. Zelda walked next to Luffy towards Zoro, turning and slicing the sign in two, daring it to come back up.

"You still here? Hey pointy ear, better not let Helmeppo's father catch you." Zoro warned her. Zelda just stood back and let Luffy do the talking.

"I'm looking for good men to join my pirate crew." He started off with. Zoro shifted around and spoke.

"Pirate crew? You think I'd lower myself to that level? No thanks!" He spat.

"But becoming a pirate's my dream! What's wrong with it!?" Luffy whined back

"You think if you untie me...I'm gonna join your pirate crew?" Zoro asked him.

"I haven't decided if I'll ask you yet...you've got a pretty bad reputation, you know." Luffy cheeked him. Zelda cracked a smile at his little jab.

"Bad reputation, huh? Well, anyway, I don't go for that kind of deal. I'VE got my own plans for the future." Zoro resisted again. Stubborn bounty hunter. "I don't need your help. I can get out of here on my own. All I have to do is last for a month here, then I'm a free man! Captain Morgan's idiot son promised me." Zoro said with a matter of fact tone.

"All I've got to do is survive here for one month. Then I'll be free to pursue my dream!" He yelled at us.

"Hmm...I see. I don't think I could last one week without food." Luffy blatantly answered. Zoro and I snorted.

"Me and you are different. I've got more will power. So go look for a crew elsewhere..." Zoro said with finality. Luffy and Zelda were leaving as she heard Zoro mumble something. Turning Zelda went back to him.

"Pick that up for me." He motioned to the rice balls. Zelda picked them up and dropped them into his open mouth. He choked and coughed, then swallowed.

"Tell the kid it was delicious and I ate it all." Zoro cried. Luffy had started walking back to Coby as Zelda stayed behind for a minute.

"You now being free shouldn't be a crime. And you shouldn't feel like you'll lower yourself for that." Zelda spoke after a minute of silence. "As for your dream, good luck." She gave him a thumbs up and left.

"Thanks pointy." Zoro chuckled as she left.

Back at the little girls house, we learned how Zoro was tied to that stake in the courtyard.

'Zelda was right, he is a snake' Luffy thought while she was telling her story. 'She was happy when Ichii told her Zoro ate all of her rice balls.'

"That's why Zoro is in prison...Because he hurt that guy's dog to save you?" Luffy asks. She nodded and said yes.

"That makes sense! Zoro's really scary, but he only goes after people with a price on their heads. And he wouldn't get thrown into prison for that!" Coby explained pushing his glasses up.

"Captain Morgan and his son are the bad ones! They put people to death for no reason at all! Everyone's afraid of them."  
She told them.

Zelda sat down and hugged her letting the girl cry on her shoulder. Suddenly there was a commotion in the street as Helmeppo walked down the street with marinions. All of the towns people bowed down as he walked by talking about being jailed like Zoro...And his execution in three days.

"But...you made a promise to him!?" Luffy is starting to get angry.

"That promise was just a joke! He's just a stupid beast for believing it!" Helmeppo made a face and laughed.

Luffy and Zelda both decked him, Coby pulling them back as he hit the ground. Edwedd holding Luffy's straw hat.

"LUFFY, ICHIGO! STOP! CALM DOWN! YOU WANT TO MAKE AN ENEMY OF THE NAVY, DO YOU!?" He screamed as luffy's arm stretched back to normal.

"Coby, I've made my decision! I'm going to ask Zoro to join my crew!" Luffy tells them

please review!


	11. Chapter 11 The Great Captain Morgan

here's the next chapter! it's a bit shorter than usual but the next few will be longer!

chapter 11 the great captain morgan

After Luffy's declaration and actions, the whole town was in an uproar. Helmeppo, the sheltered, spoiled brat that he is, was appalled that Luffy had punched him to the ground. Coby was currently trying to cool the situation down.

"Luffy! Stop! Are you trying to pick a fight with the whole Navy!" Coby yelled at him, pulling him away from the situation.

"Scum is scum...No matter who it's father is!" He yelled at Helmeppo. Who is getting off the ground in disbelief.

"Y-you hit me! You actually hit me! No one has ever hit me! Not even daddy!" He screamed and backed up as he spoke.

Zelda watched the situation unfold as the sniveling boy ran away, yelling about telling his father on them. She didn't understand how his father corrupted him so badly. Walking up to Coby, she unraveled the shaking boy's arms from her captain. A look in his eye told her they weren't done.

"You're planning something aren't you, Captain?" Zelda asked him, already knowing the answer. The little girl ran up to him bouncing around.

"You were great, big brother! I feel a lot better now!" She smiled up at Luffy, very grateful.

"Then I wish I'd given him a few more whacks for you!" Luffy replied crossing his arms and grinning.

"Rika! Get over here!" A woman who seemed to be her mother called her back over. "You shouldn't be talking to that person! If they think you're his friend, they'll kill you too!"

Zelda was starting to get angry, the townspeople are so afraid of this Captain and his son that they'll outcast anyone who could help them. 'It isn't justified for any reason, when you use status and power to control innocent people.'

Luffy waved at Rika as her mother closed the door to their home. The crew started walking back to the courtyard, now dubbed parade grounds, so Luffy could talk to Zoro again. He casually waved and addressed Zoro before starting with his invitation.

"-the answer is still no!" Zoro yelled. Looking worse than last time, he was starting to show maltreatment.

"Call me Luffy! I'll untie you if you'll join my pirate crew, okay!?"

"You don't listen, boy!" Zoro yelled at him. "I'v got my own mission...And it doesn't involve becoming a stinking pirate!"

"You're too good to be a pirate?" Luffy looked at him sideways. "You, a bounty hunter? Who everyone thinks is some sort of demon?"

"I don't care what people think. I live by my own code...I've never done anything I regret, and I don't intend to in the future. Which is why I'll never be a pirate!"

Zelda turned toward her crew and they stood at attention.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking so far?"

"You mean the tyrant that runs this base needs to be knocked down a peg? Then yes." Link answered sarcastically.

"Exactly, it reminds me of Ganondorf a little too much." Zelda says with her hand to her chin. "We should look into this While we're here."

"YES, CAPTAIN!" They answered together. Looking over at Luffy leaving the grounds. Following after him Zelda asks him where they're off to next.

"Zoro's sword is in the base. I'm getting them so he'll join my crew." He answered with a smile.

"He gave in that quick?" Zelda asks in confusion. "He seemed pretty adamant."

"wweellll, not exactly. I left before he said yes." Zelda stared at him with a blank face -_-

As they walked to the entrance, no officers were around where they should be.

"I hear voices up there, Captain." Zelda points the the roof. Luffy starts to wind up his arm.

"I'll check it out! GUM GUM...ROCKET!" His arm releases and flies onto the edge of the roof, the other is around Zelda's waist.

Luffy grabs onto the edge of a statue before they over shoot the landing, spinning and landing next to it. The poor statue broke on the edge.

"Wow...Umm...Sorry" Luffy lifts his arm in apology.

"SEIZE THEM! I'LL HAVE THEIR HEARTS!" A man shrieks in anger and the marines poor in. Helmeppo starts panicking as Zelda and Luffy run over to him. Luffy grabs him and they enter the base. Using Helmeppo as a guide.

Please rate and review!


	12. Chapter 12 Pirate King, Master swordsman

next chapter up tomorrow, I'll start posting a chapter a week.

enjoy!

chapter 12 The king of pirates and the master swordsman

"Tell me! Where are Zoro's swords!?" Luffy asked while dragging Helmeppo by his neck.

"S-stop dragging me and I'll tell you!" He screamed in an attempt to catch his breath and calm down. "They're in my room! We passed it a long way back."

"You couldn't have told us that before!?" Zelda yells frustrated as Luffy punches him. As soon as he whacked him a few marinions popped into the room. Luffy used Helmeppo as a shield, running down the hall to his room. The idiot son screaming like a girl. They finally arrived into the room with three Katana against the wall.

"Which one is his, Captain?" Zelda asked him after Helmeppo fainted. His silence answered her question.

"What's happening out there?" Luffy asked walking to the window. Hearing a commotion Zelda walked over next to him.  
They both see marines and a bleeding Coby.

"COBY!" Both captains yelled in panic. Then the marines point their Bayanettes at Zoro.

"Are we going to get down there or are you going to just stand there!?" Zelda yells at him, about to snap.

He shrugged and grabbed all three, handing her one. Strapping them onto his back, grabbing her and jumping out of the window. Landing in time to bounce the bullets back.

"Luffy! Ichigo!/YOU TWO!?" Zelda heard at the same time.

"What are you!?" Zoro asked in disbelief. Zelda walked up to him and held the swords out to him.

"Which is yours?"

"They're all mine. I practice Santoryu-three sword style."

"If you fight now you'll be breaking the law." Zelda started with a toothy grin. "You could let them execute you, of course."

"You two must be demon spawn...But I'm not ready to die without a fight! All right! You've got yourself a pirate pointy!" He yelled.

rate and review please!


	13. Chapter 13 Number One

here's the last one until wenesday!

enjoy!

chapter 13 friends

"REALLY!? You'll join my crew!? Luffy yells. Zoro starts fidgeting in his binding.

"I don't have much choice! Now, untie me!" Zoro demands. The Marines start whispering about a devil fruit, Zelda had no clue what they were talking about. Her bumbling captain, having issues untying their newest crew member, had no idea the marines were running towards them.

"C'MON! HURRY UP!" Zoro yells at him.

"I'm trying, just hold on..."

"THERE'S NO TIME!"

"There! I untied one of your arms!" Luffy looked so proud as he held the rope. Handing the Samurai his swords, he cut every rope just as the marines jumped on him. Completely intent on killing him without a fight. Zelda thought he was in trouble until all of them were thrown off to the ground.

"GUM-GUM WHIP!"

Luffy's foot retracted back into his leg as Zoro turned towards the crew. A Katana in each hand, and one in his teeth.

"HEAR ME! All you cowards who were whining just now...will shoot yourselves in the head!" Morgan shouted "I won't tolerate defeatists...in my outfit!"

Zelda and Link looked to each other and nodded. They had anticipated him pulling something like this, forcing his own men to kill themselves as they were unworthy. At the right moment they will strike.

"ON MY ORDER...FIRE!" As the marines brought their guns up to their heads...Luffy, Zoro, Link, and Zelda leaped into action.

"Hey! I'm your enemy..." Luffy yelled punching Morgan's axe arm. "Try putting me to death!"

"Luffy, Ichigo, Shuijinko! Destroy this lousy navy!" Coby yelled at the top of his lungs. As Luffy fought him head on, Zelda and Link circled from behind. They readied their bows, waiting for the moment to loose light arrows.

FLASHBACK

"If he's under some kind of evil influence, a light arrow should release it." Zelda concluded. Link smacked a fist on his open palm.

"Right! And he should return to normal!" Link realized. Edwedd watched their epiphany with realization as well.

"So this whole time, he's been under some kind of spell, and that's why he's been a tyrant?" Edwedd asked his older siblings with hope. Zelda and Link nodded at the same time.

"And it's only a matter of time when Luffy fights head to head with the captain, so we'll distract and fire!" Link finished.

FLASHBACK END

Axe hand slashed and missed Luffy, destroyed a building for his mis-calculation. But the rubber man had an advantage now, he smacked the captain to the ground with his feet. As they returned each attack Alcid was analyzing for an opening, waiting to inform his captain. All of a sudden they all heard yelling from a younger voice. Stopping the fight they all saw Helmeppo pointing a gun at Coby's head.

"ONE FALSE MOVE AND FOUR EYES GETS IT! IF YOU EVEN BLINK, I'LL SHOOT!" The boy was shaking so bad, he didn't actually know what he was holding, did he?

"HEY, LUFFY!DON'T LET THEM WIN BECAUSE OF ME!" Coby yelled his voice shaking but not noticeably. "LET HIM KILL ME!"

'Oh, Coby' Zelda thought, Alcid giving her the signal as Luffy drew his arm back, Morgan with his axe raised behind him. At the same time, Helmeppo dropped, Zoro sliced Morgan, and the Hylian royals loosed their arrows.

please rate and review!


	14. Chapter 14 Friends

Here's this week's chapter! Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year!

chapter 14 friends

Captain Morgan groaned as he woke up on the ground. The battery he just took freeing him from his trance. His officers panicking as their captain fell. Confusion was on their faces as he was on his feet seconds after he hit the deck. 'Didn't he get shot? I swear I saw arrows hit him.' They all thought.

"Any of you still want to capture us!?" Zoro glared, daring them to come closer. Zelda and Link, bows drawn, approached the downed captain. He was coming to as his officers celebrated his loss.

"Ughh." Was all he said as he propped himself up on his elbow. The Hylians helped him up with protests around them.  
Zelda silenced them with one sentence:

"He's been under a dark influence for a while now. The presence is now purged."

Sounds of confusion and disbelief responded.

"Is this what you're searching for across the ocean then?" Luffy asked them. Zelda nodded.

"This is why we are needed here. This evil darkness is everywhere, influencing people with very low mental defense.  
Such as a Marine Captain, wanting to be strong. Or a lost soul who yearns for power, strength, or glory." Zelda paused for a second, wondering if she should tell them about the scourge of their bloodline.

"The evil behind this is a man called Ganondorf. The man who destroyed our home, the reason why we're pirates." Link interjected.

"Our dream is to purge this evil and keep our home safe. This world is the same as ours, primed for destruction." Zelda added.

"Then you'll need friends to help, pointy" Zoro added in. Zelda nodded her thanks to him with a smile. Edwedd latched onto his sister's arm, calming himself down. Seeing the Captain walk towards them, axe down.

"Thank you for freeing me, it's going to take a while to get used to being able to control myself again."

"You're very welcome, Captain." Link answered. Helmeppo came to and whined as his father told him he had to shape up,  
signing him into the Marines, as a start. As a thank you, he also signed Coby in as well. The first thing they all wanted made it's need known, stomachs growling in unison.

"Umph! I'm stuffed!" Zoro exclaimed when he finished. "Not eating for nine days was worse than I thought!"

"See, you'd never have survived a whole month!" Luffy jabbed. Forking for food into his mouth.

"Funny...You seem even hungrier than me!" Zoro sneered at his captain, watching as the Hylians got up and left the house.

"Thank you for the meal, ma'm." Zelda bowed, her crew copying the gesture.

"Well, thank you. We owe you so much, it's the least we could do." Rika's mother bowed back.

"All the same ma'm. Have a nice rest of your day." With that they went back to their ship to check on Merrian.

Walking up the gangplank into the galley, Merrian was cooking up a storm for their black hole of a stomach captain.

"Merrian! We're back!" Damyin yelled into the room. Merrian came out the door and saw them waiting on the deck.

"How did it go?" Merrian asked, drying her hands on the apron around her waist.

"Relatively good, we found a Navy Captain under an influence here and got rid of it." Allistar answered. Merrian nodded and asked about the ruckus in town she heard earlier.

"Nothing we couldn't handle." Damyin puffed out his chest. Link swat his back and he fell forward.

"Anyways, we have a new crew member, so be alert or you might attack him by accident." Zelda informed the cook. "In fact you should come meet him, follow us." The Hylians walked back to Rika's house just in time for a fist to punch their other captain.

"SHUT UP!" Coby screamed as Luffy righted himself. Only to punch him back. Zelda restrained him as he made another move to hit him again.

"IT'S CLEAR YOU'RE NOT FRIENDS!" The marine pointed to the door. "PLEASE, LEAVE TOWN NOW!"

"That was some pretty bad acting...I wouldn't be surprised if they saw through it." Zoro jabbed Luffy.

"It's all up to Coby now, he'll get in somehow!" Luffy assured him, untying the mooring line in front of him.

As they were about to sail off, Coby appeared at the docks.

"L-lu, L-lu, LUFFY! THANK YOU VERY MUCH CAP'N LUFFY!" Coby yelled, bringing his arm up in a salute. "YOU TOO ICHIGO!  
SHUIJINKO! ALCID, ALLISTAR, EDWEDD, AND YOU TOO MERRIAN! I'LL NEVER FORGET ALL THAT YOU DID FOR ME!"

"WE'LL MEET AGAIN, COBY!" Luffy yelled back as marines lined up behind Coby. After the town had dissapeared, Zelda smiled to herself, just having had a vision.

"You'll become a great marine, Coby. I know we'll meet again soon, but for now, just try not to cry..."

please rate and review!


	15. Chapter 15 Nami

sorry for the wait. I had the flu

the other two chapters will be posted tonight.

chapter 15 Nami

Log entry day 12

We have been sailing towards another island for a few days now, where ever it may be. We have established two things, our captain is an idiot, and we need a Navigator. Badly and irrevocably.

A sandwich would be nice too.

Ichi-nii is filling in until said navigator is recruited, those two morons are useless.

Captain Luffy is also in need of a Cook, and a Musician. Zoro whacked him for the second thought, we would need a Shipwright before a musician.

Ichi-nii says I need to watch Captain Luffy as he could do something stupid at any mo-ment, Captain Luffy was abducted by a big Pelican looking bird. The feathered giant took him to the island on the horizon.

Big sister and Zoro say we have to get him and rip him a new one. Whatever that means...

Lookout Edwedd.

"SAIL FASTER!" Zoro yelled as the ship sailed towards the island their Captain was taken to.

"The ship can't go any faster you lost prone garden!" Damyin yelled back. Zoro gave him the evil eye just as they hear voices off the starboard side.

"We can't stop so grab on!" Zoro yelled and lowered a rope. The rescuees flopped on deck and whipped out weapons, after complaining 'they would have left us to die'.

"Hey! Stop the ship! We're pirates of Buggy the Clown!" The three pirates threatened.

"PFFFF! HAHAHAHA!" Allistar burst out laughing hearing their Captain is a clown named Buggy. Damyin joining in holding onto the banister keeping himself standing.

"Does he wear make up and a rubber nose too?" Alcid made a rare joke letting out a chuckle. Zelda, Edwedd, and Link joined in after that one.

"H-hey! Stop mocking the Captain! Buggy should be treated with respect and dign-" They didn't finish, seeing as the crew was mocking them even more with circus trick imitations.

"ENOUGH!" Zoro yelled and beat the pirates down.

"How did you end up in the middle of the ocean?" Zelda started the interrogation with Zoro.

"IT WAS THAT WOMAN! IT WAS ALL HER FAULT! SHE WAS A REAL LOOKER THOUGH!" Zelda smacked them all to get back on subject.

"We had just finished raiding a merchant ship..." The three started to tell a story about this woman who tricked them into giving her the boat and treasure. The Hylians all knew she stole it all. "And that's the whole sad story! Just awful, ain't it?"

"She used the weather as a tool, fascinating..." Zelda trailed off. Link watched his sister think, he was thinking the same thing.

"What if she has that ability, you remember Damyin?" said retainer nods.

"Its rare, but it existed in our time. She must be a descendant." Damyin turns to the two other retainers. "What about you two?" Receiving two nods.

"We have to meet with her and learn more. As soon as we make land, we look for this woman." Zelda said with finality.

slowly the island came into view, the crew ready to rescue their Captain. But none of them would be ready for this adventure...

please rate and review!


	16. Chapter 16 Incident at the tavern

sorry for the wait

please let me know what you think, and I'll be posting links to my deviantart so you can see what my ocs look like soon.

chapter 16 Incident at the tavern

"This is it, Master Zoro. Miss Ichigo." Captain Buggy's henchmen said as they two crews anchored off the dock of an island.

"It looks like a ghost town. Where is everyone?" Zoro looked around perplexed at the empty town.

Zelda looked around in a different way, seeing the beginnings of a scar in the earth that shouldn't be there. She followed after it curiously, and shocked to see it ripped through multiple buildings.

"These are not normal pirates, I have to find the Captain NOW." Zelda dashed towards the ruckus in the center of the town, the pirate crew was having a blast surrounding something with a canon sitting in front of a decently sized cage.

"TRAITOR! AND AFTER I WELCOMED YOU INTO MY CREW!" A man with blue hair and a clown costume yelled at a red head holding a wooden staff. Zelda looked around more and noticed her Captain in said cage. Sneaking up around the crew and behind the cage, she heard the whole conversation between 'Buggy' and and the red head.

"-I just don't want to become a low-down murderer like one of you!" red head yelled. She has a very biased view on pirates, most likely propaganda by the government of this world. Zelda tapped the rubber man on the shoulder to get his attention.

Luffy turned around and was about to open his mouth, only to have a hand placed over it. Zelda heard a sizzle and looked at the canon in realization. Luffy panicked and began trying to chew the bars on the cage. The crew leaped at the red head with intent to kill, she swung her staff and hit each one to the ground.

She surprised Zelda by turning around and using her hands in an attempt to stop the fuse. The crew back onto their feet went after her again. Zoro popped into the space between them and stopped the attack.

"How many pirates does it take to handle one girl?" Zoro asked as he took them all out at the same time.

"ZORO!" Luffy yelled in relief.

"You hurt?" He asked aproaching the cage.

"Phew! I'm glad you found us! Now get me outta here!" Luffy anxiously bounced up and down, Zelda decided to stand up.

"Its about time you decided to show up, where were you Zoro?" Zelda asked standing up full height. Buggy approached the newcomers cockily, arms crossed.

"So you're Roronoa Zoro, eh? You must have come to capture me!"

"I gave up pirate hunting, I have no interest in you." Zoro spat at Buggy, the latter drew daggers as an invitation to a fight. Zelda walked closer to the clown captain, wanting answers.

"You have a dark aura around you clown, what exactly did you plan on taking from this world that makes you so angry?"

"Y-YOU!" Buggy panicked backing away from Zelda. Shocked and even curiouser, she walked closer. "YOU LOOK LIKE HER!"

"I would like to know who you refer to, but now is not the time. What is it you seek, clown?" Zelda demanded and drew her sword.

"TREASURE! TREASURE IS WHAT I SEEK!" Buggy yelled and moved to attack. Zelda parried and flipped him over to Zoro.

"Greed will destroy you clown. I suggest finding another sparkly to fill that void." Zelda taunted him.

"SPARKLY!? YOU IMPUDENT WENCH!" Zoro placed himself between Buggy and Zelda to remind him who his opponent is. Drawing all three swords, he flew past Buggy and cut him in pieces.

"Hey! That was too easy!" Luffy yelled. Zelda ran over and stood next to Zoro.

rate and review!


	17. Chapter 17 Flight

next chapter up!

chapter 17 Flight

(I'd go onto youtube and look up will&tim ft. ephixa stone tower temple for the last fight scene)

Buggy was in pieces on the ground and his crew was chortling. Keeping her eyes on the fallen clown, Zelda wasn't going to lower her sword until he stopped breathing.

"Hmph! That was almost disappointing..." Zoro turned towards his Captain and surveyed the cage for weak points. Zelda almost shrieked as a breeze shifted next to her. Zelda moved before the knife could slice her side, Zoro was not so lucky.

"ZORO!?" All three yelled as he fell to his knees, a knife in his side.

"It's floating." Everyone stared in disbelief at the hand in the air. Ignoring the boasting of the clown, Zelda wondered where the heck her crew was.

"STABBING SOMEONE IN THE BACK...THAT'S FIGHTING DIRTY! YOU GOT THAT, BIG NOSE!?" Luffy yelled in anger, inciting Buggy's to attack.

"YOU DARE TO CALL ME BIG NOSE!?" Buggy yelled attacking Luffy. Only to be stopped by a strong back current of air in front of the cage.

"You know...I've heard that anger is the best way to get your butt handed to you." Damyin steps out from behind the cage. His crew mates followed. Link tossed a fire ball in his hand, studying the clown in front of him.

Edwedd was in disbelief looking at the man in pieces but still alive. He didn't know how to respond to that. He'd heard stories from the legends about monsters that split apart, even made of smaller monsters, but this takes the cake.

"THERE'S MORE OF YOU!?" Buggy began to panic seeing more Hylians around him with powers. He moves to attack Zelda again,  
trying to attack her from behind.

"ICHIGO!" Eight voices yelled as she turned around and defended herself with an arc of water. Successfully blocking his attack and freaking him out at the same time. His eyes bugging and his pieces flailing at the fact water just formed a barrier in front of him.

Zelda was confused, why would he panic at water? Zelda then remembered Captain Luffy telling her that Devil fruit users are weak against water!

"GUYS! RUN!" Luffy yelled at his crew, confusing everyone.

"WHAT!? We're not leaving!" Link yelled at him.

"They'll kill you the moment we go!" Zoro yelled and then had an epiphony.

"Oh...Gotcha." Zoro ran towards the canon. Buggy decided to attack again, only to be blocked by more water. Buggy went nuts, his pieces having a spaz attack as he tried to back away. Zoro flipped the canon over, facing the clown's crew.

Zoro threw matches at Nami and ordered her to light the fuse. Using the smoke as a distraction, Zoro lifted the cage off his back and high-tailed it out of the area. The Hylians stayed behind to give them a chance.

"Get out of my way!" Buggy said in a low voice. They didn't budge.

"How about no." Allistar quiped back standing in front of Link. The Hylians formed a circle around Buggy, waiting for an attack.

"YOU BRATS!" Buggy flew forward again towards Edwedd. Edwedd stomped the ground with his arms pulled up, a wall of earth popped up just in time for the knife to go through it. Alcid took this chance to pull back his arm to punch Buggy. Not expecting it Buggy couldn't move as an energy draining fist hit his jaw.

"NO MORE CLOWING AROUND!" Buggy yelled standing up with a swelled cheek and a missing tooth."THESE WRECHES ARE TRYING TO MAKE A FOOL OF ME!" Allistar and Damyin chuckle. "Too late for that."

"WHO AM I!?" "PIRATE CAPTAIN BUGGY THE CLOWN!" "DARN STRAIGHT!"

"Like that's any better..." Link muttered.

"CLEARLY WE'RE NOT DEALING WITH COMMON THIEVES! I CONSIDER THIS A DECLARATION OF WAR!"

"Oi, vey..." Zelda said in exasperation.

rate and review please!


	18. Chapter 18 Dog

here you go! next chapter!

chapter 18 Dog

"LISTEN UP, CREW! WE'VE STOLEN TONS OF BOOTY, AND OUR NAME BRINGS TERROR TO ALL WHO HEAR IT!"

"More like makes me laugh every time I think about it." Alcid jokes, Allistar and Damyin cracking up behind him. Zelda just shakes her head.

"SO ARE WE GONNA LET EIGHT LITTLE LOSERS MAKE FOOLS OF US!?" "NO SIR!" "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" "NO SIR!"

"ALL RIGHT, PIPE DOWN! IT'S TIME TO SHOW OUR ENEMIES HOW TERRIFYING WE CAN BE! BRING OUT THE 'WILD ANIMAL SHOW'!"

"Are they going to dress in drag and dance?" Damyin asked with a chuckle.

The Hylians attention turned towards a huge Lion with a man in a suit on top.

"That's definitely not a dress, Damyin." Zelda answered him. The Lion and the man left to find Zoro they guessed. Their attention back to the clown boss. Allistar stepped forward as he attacked again, with a light infused fist to the face.

Buggy was sent back into a wall, knocked unconscious the Hylians decided to search in the town for their crew.

"How big i-is this town?" Damyin asked huffing. Zelda was following her senses towards their Captain, finally finding them in front of a store, Luffy still in the cage.

"But that's not what I think." An old man was talking with them. "Chou-Chou's a smart Dog...I think he knows his master is dead."

"Then why does he still guard the store?" Nami asked the man.

"This is his master's store, it's his treasure. And I think that Chou-Chou still guards the store...Because it's all that's left of his beloved master."

"I've been trying to get him to the shelter...But he won't budge from this spot. He'd rather starve to death than leave his post." A roar broke out at that statement. The Lion Tamer appeared, towering over the cage.

"Well, what do we have here...? I'm Mohji, Buggy's first mate. They call me the Lion Tamer!" Zelda slowly made her way next to the cage, fearing for the rubber man. Chew toys are made of rubber too, and they break all the time.

"HA HA HA...Looks like your friends abandoned you. And after all that effort to get you this far..." Mohji mocked them.

"What's with that costume?" Edwedd asked the Tamer.

"COSTUME!? THIS IS MY HAIR!" Mohji yelled at him.

"That just makes it weirder." Luffy muttered.

"It must be matted." Alcid added.

"I wonder how he cleans it?" Damyin pondered. Allistar poked him and chuckled. "I wonder if the ears are real?"

"It has to be a genetic mutation..." Zelda said to herself.

"STOP PICKING ON ME!" Mohji yelled at them, tired of all the wise cracks about his hair.

"Maybe you think you're safe in that cage...If so then you really don't know who I am..." Mohji said lowly.

"A Panda-man wanna be?" Damyin asked. Mohji yelled at them and cried about his hair again.

"I think this one deserves a delicate touch, don't you think Alcid?" Zelda asked her Quarter-master. Alcid nods and moves towards the Lion.

"Certainly, Captain." Alcid draws his Glaive as the Lion crushes Luffy's cage to pieces.

"Nobody could survive that. Well, serves him right. C'mon Richie, let's go find Roronoa Zoro." Richie turned towards the pet store.

"I see, a pet food store. Okay fine...Have a quick snack but be quick about it." Richie moved forward only to be blocked by Alcid.

"You will not move any further." Such a small sentence in that tone froze him in his tracks. Alcid had the ability to use intimidation to avoid a fight. But held his end of the skill.

"WOW! What an impact! He knocked me through that house and into the street behind it!" Luffy sat up and the crew looked at him in disbelief.

"But at least I'm out of that cage! Okay, now I'll show all of these clowns...And make that thief, Nami, our Navigator!" Luffy lifted a fist in front of him with a wide smile.

"What is that boy made of besides rubber?" Link asked in shock.

please rate and review!


	19. Chapter 19 Treasure

sorry for the hiatus more illness passing through the family.

anyways, you can now see my OC drawings for all the main characters on my deviantart page. link in my profile

enjoy!

chapter 19 treasure

The Hylians stared in shock as Luffy emerged from the wall. Alcid stood in Richie's path, staring the Lion down.

"I just figured out why i'm here. I'm after the map of the Grand Line...and a Navigator!" Luffy declared.

Chou-chou barked at the Lion, attempting to keep him from his store. Richie swiped his paw, and Chou-chou retaliated with a bite to his calf. Richie hit the dog again, but he wouldn't back down. Chou-chou stood and growled at the Lion.

Richie roared with a crazed look in his eye, walked into the store and chewed the food inside the boxes. Leaving nothing undamaged in his wake.

Then the unthinkable, the store was set on fire.

Luffy came running back as Chou-chou barked helplessly.

Link tried to concentrate to put out the fire, but his emotions flared with anger.

"YOU! Didn't I just deal with you? YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!" Mohji yelled. The Hylians turned to see their captain standing in front of the Lion-Tamer.

"It takes more than a little kick to kill me! I'm a rubber man!" Luffy yelled back and braided his arms together.

Crouching down as Mohji jumped off Richie, and lt his arms unwrap. Grabbing onto Richie's muzzle and Suplexed the cat to the ground. Mohji attempted to reason with the captain. But it would not save him.

Zelda walled the fire away as she walked into the burning store, grabbing a couple boxes from the back that hadn't been reached yet. Blowing out what little ash settled on it she walked back to the street. Nami bristled as she saw her. Accusing eyes glared at her as she walked to her captain. A few minutes pass as everyone calmed down.

"PIRATES! THEY'RE ALL THE SAME!" Nami screamed in agony looking at the burnt pet store. "They take away what's most precious and laugh!"

"DO YOU SEE US LAUGHING!?" Link yelled at her, his body shaking with anger. "DO YOU SEE US ACTING LIKE NORMAL PIRATES!?"

Nami shrunk back a little at his outburst.

"OUR MOTHER WAS MURDERED BY SOMEONE WHO MIGHT AS WELL HAVE BEEN A PIRATE! WE SAIL THE SEAS FOR FREEDOM NOT CRIME!"

Zelda placed her hand on her brother's shoulder to calm him, and looked at Nami eye to eye.

"You may not see it now, but you will soon. I guarantee it Nami."

Luffy walked back towards the group, Nami demeaned him as he walked to Zelda.

"How much did you save?" He asked as Zelda held two boxes of Dog treats. He took one and they both walked to Chou-chou and set them down.

"That's all we could save for you, boy! The rest was eaten or burned..." Luffy began, sitting next to him. Zelda felt happy and sad at the same time, watching her Captain talk with the dog.

"You did good! You fought well! I didn't get to see you in action...but I know you did good!" He said with a smile.

Chou-chou got up to go with the boxes in his mouth, Zelda stood up from her crouch with a cry of stop.

"Here let me help little guy." Zelda crouched down and channeled her powers to her hands and concentrated on his wounds.  
Luffy was in awe of the glowing water flowing over his fur. When she was done she stood and nodded to Chou-chou. Said dog barked in thanks.

"Good luck to you, too!" Luffy waved back.

"You're welcome." Zelda said. She then turned to Nami and held out her hand. "May I see your hands?"

Nami complied hesitantly and Zelda healed her scorched hands. Soothing cool water flowed over her hands and then the burns were gone.

"T-thank you." Nami backed away as Zelda gave her a smile.

rate and review!


	20. Chapter 20 reckless

here's the next chapter. I'll try to have the other five and another origin story up by next wenesday.

who do you want to know about next?

and as for no one reviewing, why are you so stingy? I need to know if I'm doing well or I'll stop if no one cares enough about it.

chapter 20 reckless

Nami walked to Luffy waving, Zelda was still suspicious of the young woman. She would talk with her brothers later.

"Sorry I yelled at you!" Luffy stood and pat his shorts down.

"That's okay. I know you lost someone to pirates. I understand..." His hat tilted down shading his eyes.  
"Not that I want to hear the details or anything..."

Nami smiled at that, starting to understand what the pirate's crew were telling her earlier. Suddenly the mayor stood with a growl.

"I CAN'T STAND IT NO MORE!" The group turned to give their attention. "I can't stand anymore of their cruel bullying!  
Not after the way Chou-Chou and these kids fought back so bravely! What kind of mayor stands back and watches his town be destroyed!?" He ranted with his fists clenched. Nami attempted to calm him down but it wasn't helping.

"SOMETIMES A MAN'S GOTTA DO WHAT A MAN'S GOTTA DO! ISN'T THAT RIGHT SONNY, MISSY?" He turned to Luffy and Zelda.

"That's right. You said it, old man!" Luffy grinned at him.

"You're a good man sir." Zelda answered him.

"Forty years of hard work! This place was a wilderness before we got here. At first, it was just a few homes. But slowly our numbers grew. We worked hard, cleared the land. Over time people came and opened up shops."

He turned and spread his arms as if hugging his town. "And look at us now! We're a thriving port! We old timers built this town from nothing! IT'S OUR LIFE'S WORK!" The mayor stood with a spear in his hand, lifting it towards the sky.

"THIS TOWN AND IT'S PEOPLE ARE MY TREASURE! I'D BE A SORRY EXCUSE FOR A MAYOR IF I DIDN'T TRY TO PROTECT THE TOWN!  
I'M GONNA FIGHT!"

All of a sudden, Alcid moves everyone from the center of the road. The next moment, an entire section of the town was leveled.

"ZORO!" Edwedd screamed in distress. "Zoro was in there!"

"Hey, Zoro! Are you alive!?" Luffy shouted.

"Unghh! That's one heck of an alarm clock!" Zoro complained massaging his temple. Edwedd runs over to him, Zelda following helping the swordsmen to stand.

"You okay Zoro?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He answered. Edwedd relieved, exhales heavily.

"I KNOW I'M BEING RECKLESS!" The three turned as the mayor ran off to confront Buggy. Nami helplessly trying to keep him in place with his belt.

"The mayor...he was crying!" Nami said in disbelief.

"It didn't look that way to me!" Luffy said with a tilt of his head.

"Things are finally gonna get fun!" Zoro grinned.

"Ha ha ha! Yeah!"

"This is no laughing matter!" Nami yelled at them. Zelda rubbed her chin thinking.

"It might be..." She trailed off. The group turned their heads to her. "Think about it, Buggy hates it when you laugh at him, right?" She looked to Nami, who nodded. "Then I have a plan, Captain do you think you could make Buggy red with rage?"

"Pfff! Easy!" Luffy responds crossing his arms.

"How can you just stand there!?" Nami yelled. "What do you get out of this anyway?"

"We're headed for the Grand Line! We'll steal that map back, and then we can go there together!" Luffy answered.  
Extending his hand out to her. "Join up with us! You want the map and all that treasure right?"

"I won't become a pirate!" Nami slapped his hand away, causing Zelda to frown. "Let's just say we'll join forces...  
work together for a common goal!"

The group of pirates and Nami started walking to confront Buggy, Nami asking why Zoro was standing and walking already.

"I'm more worried about my reputation than my guts right now. I'v got a score to settle! Let's do it." Zoro said tying his bandanna.

"You guys are crazy!" Nami said in despair.

please rate and review!


	21. Chapter 21 Gong

here's the next chapter. Please read damyin's origin story or you won't understand a reference in this chapter.

enjoy!

chapter 21 Gong

The crew were walking at a brisk pace to catch up with the mayor, Nami groaning and whining at their predicament.

"You guys are a magnet for danger!" She yells at them.

"Some are destined to be above the luxury of safety, Ms. Nami." Alcid explains to the redhead.

"How would any of you know the difference!?"

"We've all been born in a time of danger around every corner-" Zelda starts, gaining all of their attention. "It's up to you to answer that call, or fall short of it. Fear means two things Nami: face everything and rise, or forget everything and run. Which one are you?" She asks looking her in the eye. Luffy grins and Zoro looks shocked.

"Well, well. I didn't know you were phisological pointy." Zoro scoffs and chuckles.

"It's 'philosophical', Zoro..." Allistar starts. "And Captain Ichigo is very intelligent, She's a strategist and a Shield maiden."

"What's a shield maiden?" Luffy asks curiously. Scratching his head.

"It means she has chosen to fight as a warrior in defense of her home and country." Damyin answers. "She has trained since she could lift a spear." He chuckles, remembering his first time watching her train with her brothers.

"That's it!" Luffy snaps his fingers. "You'll be my stratergist!"

"Strategist, Captain." Zelda sighs. Nami gives her a look that says 'you poor creatures'

"Yeah that! Now we'll just need a doctor, a cook, a ship-wright, and a musician!" A few yells of 'what am I? Chopped liver?' from a few of them.

"What about a navigator Captain?" Edwedd asks. Luffy points at an unsuspecting Nami.

"Her." He whispers through the side of his mouth.

"Captain, I think my half of the crew and I should go forward. I have a bad feeling." Zelda requests urgently.

"Yeah, go ahead." Luffy answers, arms behind his head. Zelda motions her crew and they leave quickly.

"I wonder what that's about?" Nami wonders. Luffy laughs.

"She has those feelings sometimes and it usually means someones in trouble. She's saved a few people in the nick of time." Zoro adds.

As Zelda enters the area where the damage ends, she sees Buggy holding the mayor with one hand and the other detached, heading towards his gut. Zelda sends a pressure powered water jet at his hand. Cutting it deep enough for a spasm.

"AHHHH! YOU AGAIN!?" Buggy screams as the mayor fell to the ground.

"Yes, and I suggest you leave this town now. Before I get serious." Zelda responds. The water returned to her in a circle.

"HAHAHA! I'm not leaving, you'll be dead." Buggy laughs hysterically. Zelda motions Edwedd with a tilt of her head.

Edwedd steps forward and performs a few dance steps and a root grows from the ground and cuts Buggy in half. Stunned, Buggy's body hits the ground. His crew stays silent in shock.

"You kids aren't normal!" Buggy shrieks. Flailing around in pieces.

"We haven't been kids since our home was destroyed!" Alcid attacks using Buggy's shadow to hold him down.

"AHHHH! GET THEM!" Buggy panicked. Sicking his crew on theirs.

"Shuijinko!" Allistar yells shooting a beam at a nearby crew member in a leotard.

"On it!" Link defends with a fire jet across the town square. Burning quite a few circus freaks.

"We just need to buy time for Captain to get here!" Zelda reminds her crew. She receives nods in response. Damyin uses air nets to keep the clowns in place as a defense.

"Drop your weap-No wait, keep your arms at your sides or the old man gets it!" Buggy threatens holding the mayor by his throat.

"Doesn't matter, you fell into our trap." Zelda answers calmly. Buggy's face drops. Just as Luffy grabs his hand.

"Nice job Ichigo!" Luffy praises her.

"Thank you Captain." Zelda bows. Zoro and Nami standing on either side.

"Straw hat!" Buggy shakes in rage.

"I told you I'd clobber you!" Luffy grins, squeezing Buggy's hand. Buggy's hand returns to his wrist.

"I don't believe it! You three must enjoy pain...BUT THIS TIME YOU WON'T ESCAPE ME!" Buggy yells.

"Ichigo, I want to fight this guy alone."

"Understood Captain." Zelda acknowledges him. The mayor tries to stand and speak.

"You young whipper snappers...You're outsiders...Koff...Not your fight!" He wheezes standing at full height. "It's my town and I'll protect it! So don't interfere!" He gets out before Luffy smashes his face into the wall.

"Mayor, meet wall." Allistar whispers to himself, Alcid smacks the back of his head and hisses at him to be more sensitive. Nami yelling at Luffy about hurting old men for no reason, and yelling at Zelda for a lack of reaction.

"Good thinking...He would have gotten himself killed...He'll be safer unconscious." Zoro defended Luffy's actions.

"HEY YOU! BIG NOSE!" Luffy challenges Buggy, his crew go stiff in shock. Buggy shakes in rage and points at him.

"KILL HIM! GIVE HIM THE BUGGY BALL!" Buggy orders his crew as they load said cannonball.

"Oh, Loftwing crap." Link mutters as the cannon is aimed at Luffy. The cannon fires and the unthinkable happens.

Luffy's body expands and bloats into a giant ball, deflecting the Buggy ball back to the Inn.

"That evens the odds a little! Let's get em!" Luffy grins, hand on his hat.

"Made me worry for nothing..." Zoro grumbled to himself.

please rate and review!


	22. Chapter 22 Versus Buggy's crew

thanks for reading. enjoy!

chapter 22 versus Buggy's crew

The Inn was in smoldering pieces as groans filled the air. Edwedd was in shock from the explosion, his sister and brother attempting to wake him up. Nami, Zoro, and Luffy stopped their argument to see the Hylians crowding in a circle. A loud slap echoes as they disperse, Alcid's arm bent at his shoulders.

"Thank you." Edwedd said in relief, rubbing his cheek.

"It is an honor, milord." Alcid answered. Head inclined. Every head turns as rubble moves to show Buggy.

"You've got some nerve..." Buggy muttered darkly, holding two crew members by their necks.

"Zelda, we should watch for any crew members trying to circle around. Something's not right here." Link whispered to his sister.

"Cap'n, this is the worst disgrace we've suffered since we formed our crew." The man with a checkered scarf seethed.

"I'm so mad I can't speak..." Buggy responded. Rubble moved around to reveal Mohji, battered from the last fight.

"Unh...Where am I...What the heck happened!?" He asked. His face turned to anger, seeing his Lion in the hands of another crew member.

"Mohji...You're still alive?" Checkered scarf asked.

"Cabaji! What're you doing to Richie!?" Mohji hissed.

"The kitty? I was using him as a shield. Didn't want to soil my raiment." 'Cabaji' answered.

"What's a raiment?" Link asked.

"I think it means he was arrested." Edwedd answered.

"Raiment not arraignment, Edwedd." Zelda face palmed. Allistar and Alcid chuckled at their charges.

Suddenly Mohji was flying at Luffy, yelling to get out of the way.

"Outta my way, fuzzy!" Luffy lifted his leg and slammed it on the side of his head. Mohji landed a few feet away, as Cabaji made his move. Zoro blocked with his Katana before Cabaji could stab Luffy.

"Zoro, be careful! He plays dirty!" Zelda yelled, worried about his wound.

"Don't worry about it, pointy! I got this!" He yelled back. The acrobat chuckled and moved his hand to his scarf.

"THE BREATH OF DEATH!" Flames erupted from his mouth at Zoro. He rushed Zoro and kicked his knife wound, sending him to the ground.

"I call my next circus trick...MURDER AT THE STEAM BATH!" Cabaji formed a smoke screen and attacked Zoro again. Zoro screamed in agony.

"What kind of man screams like a woman?" Cabaji balanced on his unicycle. "Your matey's odd talents caused us quite a bit of trouble. So you're the big scary 'pirate hunter'. Well, this'll teach you to mess with Buggy's crew."

Zoro struggled to get to his feet and Cabaji moving forward. Slapping him with the hilt of his Katana. The acrobat sprawled on the ground from impact.

"You're a very annoying person...I hope you enjoyed kicking my wound." Zoro turned towards him cutting his wound deeper.  
"My goal is to be the world's greatest swordsmen...Is that enough of a handicap for you? Now I'll show you some real sword play." He challenged, swords poised for attack.

"Zoro, don't push yourself too much." Zelda muttered.

please rate and review!


	23. Chapter 23 High level, low level

hey everyone! sorry I couldn't get them typed in time.

I rewrote the first four chapters and changed the cover.

enjoy!

chapter 23 high level, low level

Zoro and Cabaji stared each other down, sizing the other.

"I can't lose, not even once...To anyone who calls himself a swordsman!" Zoro declared.

"So you injured yourself as insurance for your reputation...Well, don't worry...Your wounds are severe. They'll make an excellent excuse when you lose." Cabaji taunted. Zoro stepped into Santoryu stance and faced off.

"It's the other way around! If I lose to the likes of you when my wounds are this light...Then I may as well give up my dream right now."

"You scurvy dog!" Cabaji sneered. Zelda turned when Luffy and Nami whispered to each other, pointing at the tavern's remains. A minute later Nami ran between a few buildings. Turning her attention back to the fight, to see the sight of Cabaji riding up the side of a building, bouncing into the air and falling down with his sword in position.

"Sting of the unicycle!"

Zelda looks to the remainder of Buggy's crew (that are still conscious)and Buggy holding his arm up for an attack. She tries to hold Luffy's attention with a two-finger wave. He nods back and they jump into action, Luffy in position to stop the hand. Zelda moves behind buggy as he shoots his hand at Zoro.

"LOW FLYING CHOP CHOP CANNON!" Buggy yells. "CABAJI! I'LL HOLD ZORO DOWN! YOU FINISH HIM OFF!"

"With pleasure!" Cabaji responds. Just as Buggy's hand neared Zoro, Luffy slams his foot down on it. At the same time, Zelda kicks buggy's back with a air blasted water arc.

"ARGHHH!" Buggy shreiks on the ground holding his wrist.

"Keep your mitts out of Zoro's duel!" Luffy grins. And Cabaji misses landing on the ground. Zoro kicks his unicycle down and pushes Cabaji off with his foot. Cabaji attempts to fight with his sword. Zoro positions two swords on either side of his shoulders, arms crossed.

"ONI...GIRI!" Zoro yells and cuts straight through Cabaji with little effort.

"Why would he name an attack after food?" Edwedd asks confused.

"Sounds good to me!" Luffy laughed.

"...We're pirates!" Zoro then lays down on the ground as Luffy steps up next to him.

"Go ahead and sleep! I'll take it from here!"

"You call yourselves pirates!?" Buggy asked in disbelief.

"That's right! Now hand over the map of the Grand Line!" Luffy demanded.

"So that's what you're after. Well a couple of lily-livered, no name pirates like you won't last a day on the Grand Line!" Buggy seethed. "What do you plan to do there!? Go sight-seeing!?"

"I'm gonna be King of the Pirates." Luffy declared. Buggy twitches and responds.

"DON'T BE A FOOL! IF YOU'RE KING OF THE PIRATES, THEN WHAT AM I? SOD OF THE PIRATES!?" Buggy snaps. "THE WORLD'S TREASURE WILL BE MINE! SO FORGET IT!"

"Okay, hurry up and attack me. I'm getting bored." Luffy pats his arm in anticipation.

"You'll soon regret your words, rubber boy!" Buggy said lowly, voice shaking. "You and your straw hat remind me of him when he was younger...that insolent dog with the red hair!"

"...Red hair!?" Luffy reiterates, shocked.

"This can't be good." Damyin states. Alcid and Allistar look at him. "Nami's gone, Zoro's down, Luffy's engaged with Buggy, and we're useless here. Captain said he doesn't want us interfering."

"Let's see how this plays out then. If Buggy plays dirty, Captain has to deal with it." Alcid responds, arms crossed.

"I have a feeling something bad is going to happen, and it's not bodily harm." Zelda said worried. Her crew turns to her in shock.

"What do you mean?" Link asks his sister.

"Something 's going to happen to Luffy, but it's not his body that's hurt."

please rate and review!


	24. Chapter 24 The Pirate Buggy the Clown

new chapter enjoy! and sorry it's short

"You talking about Shanks!? You know Shanks!?" Luffy asked desperately.

"Hmm...You seem real interested..." Buggy muttered. "Yes, I know him. Whats it to you?"

"Where is he now?"

"So you want to know where he is, eh? Well maybe I know...Then again, maybe I don't." Buggy rubbed his chin with a smirk.

"What are you talking about? Are you an idiot?" Luffy asked clueless.

"WATCH YOUR TONGUE BOY!"

The Hylians watched the fight begin with blank looks.

"Captain doesn't understand deception does he?" Edwedd asked. Alcid shakes his head.

"Apparently not." Alcid answered side stepping to avoid debris flying around. Damyin created a shield of concentrated wind as a barrier.

"For now we watch. We don't interfere, and we don't stop the fight." Zelda stated, her orders headed with a 'captain!'.

Buggy's head separated from his body as Luffy flew through his neck. Buggy circled around and cut the edge of his hat.

"Here it begins..." Zelda uttered. Her crew understanding nod their heads. Moving forward to stand in a line.

"THIS IS MY TREASURE! NOBODY DAMAGES THIS HAT!" Luffy yells enraged. Edwedd shook at the negativity in the air, the Devil Fruit users banter almost unintelligible. And as Buggy's three knives cut into Luffy's hat, he crumbled to the ground.

"GA HA HA HA HA! You call this beat up old thing your treasure!?" The clown teased him holding his hat up with the knives.  
Luffy bee lined at Buggy, eyes shadowed and fists clenched.

"I PROMISED I'D RETURN THAT HAT TO SHANKS!" Luffy ran at him as Buggy badmouthed the Yonko. Punching him so hard in the gut, the clown fell apart in surprise.

rate and review!


	25. Chapter 25 Devil Fruit

next chapter up! enjoy

chapter 25 Devil Fruit

Buggy hit the ground stunned, unable to move.

"Darn you! You ruined my hat!" Luffy shook the clown by his collar. "And you spat on it!"

"YECH! STHOP IT! It's your own spit!" Buggy yelled.

"Don't ever mention Shanks and yourself...in the same breath again!" Luffy growled pulling his painted cheeks.

Zelda concerned, watched on alert. Alcid nodded and the group moved to the other side. Link saw Nami watching slack-jawed at the fight. She ran off after a glance at Link. Shaking his head and turning back to the show.

"I have a feeling that thief is going to be a part of future events."

"She'll come around and see the truth, as a part of the crew." Zelda chuckled. Link quirked a brow.

Buggy then began a rant about how he stole a map off a body, heard about the Devil Fruit, learned of it's price, pretended to eat it, and then ate it for real, fell off...and was saved by Shanks.

"Sounds like he's ungrateful and greedy. He focused on the treasure instead of his own life." Allistar stated. Damyin agreed arms crossed.

"...HE FOILED ALL MY GRANDIOSE PLANS!" Buggy flew into the air, knives drawn. "So I changed my plans. If I can't get treasure that's in the sea, I'll just have to take all the treasure on the sea-USING MY CHOP-CHOP POWER!"

Link ran to shield Nami as Buggy attacked her.

"FLAME FENCE!" Link spread his hands and fire spread with them. Stopping Buggy in his tracks. The clown spazing like last time.

"YOU BRATS! WHY CAN'T ONE OF YOU NOT HAVE A POWER!?" Buggy shrieked.

"Because then it wouldn't be a fair fight." Link quipped back with sass.

rate and review please!


	26. Chapter 26 The way of the Thief

next chapter! enjoy

"YOU LITTLE-" Buggy screamed before charging in a rage. Link prepared another attack, only for the clown to fall with a pained expression. Allistar and Damyin fell to the ground laughing at Luffy taking a cheap shot to Buggy's lower half. Zelda's un-composed chuckling added. Luffy turned hands on his hips.

"Don't forget, our fight's not over!" Nami sighed relieved. "Hey! Drop the loot and get outta here! He'll keep coming after you!"

"Leave the treasure!? Not a chance! I'm not gonna leave my treasure behind!" Nami yelled angrily.

"Your treasure...?" Buggy snarled.

"That's right! My treasure! I'm a master thief, and just stole it! Mine, mine, mine!"

Luffy smacked his fist into his palm with a 'okay!', while Link sweat-dropped.

"How is THAT justified? It makes no sense."

"I think because it was property of a Pirate, she thinks it's okay to steal from them." Allistar responded.

"But stealing is bad regardless of the reason!" Link yelled exasperated.

"CHOP-CHOP FESTIVAL!" interrupted their squabble. The Hylian's eyes wide as Buggy's entire body explodes.

"HA HA! It's like he was a guady pinata!" Edwedd yells laughing. Buggy drops to the ground in disbelief.

"I AM NOT A PINATA!"

"Could have fooled me." Alcid mutters to Damyin, barely keeping it together. Buggy moves to attack again, as Luffy panics.

"His feet aren't flying..." Luffy and Zelda mutter. Luffy takes the foot out of it's shoe and tickles it mercilessly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA ST-STOP!" Buggy giggles. The Hylians rolling on the ground, Alcid cracks a smirk.

"Diabolical, Captain."

"How do you like this?" Luffy slams the toes onto the ground, hard. "You're a tough old clown, aren't ya?"

Luffy pulls skin from his ankle.

"EEEYAAH!" Buggy screams turning back towards them. "Enough already! Cut it out!"

"The only one cutting it out...IS YOU!" Nami throws her bag into Buggy's face. Only for him to grab it out of her reach.

"Thank you, for returning my treasure."

"LET GO!"

"No you let go!"

The Hylians can only watch as the two argue with disbelief. Heads snapping when a voice responded.

"What did we sign up for?" Allistar asked with a sweat-drop. Damyin looks at him with a funny look. - 3 -

"World domination?" His lip quivered and turned into a barely concealed smirk. Allistar made a guffaw and turned back to the fight. Luffy's foot drilling into the clown's cheek.

"That was for the mayor!" He said wiping his cheek.

"Thank you, both of you for saving me." Nami said to Luffy and Link. responses of 'no problem' followed.

Zelda went to pick up the map, watching as Buggy got up AGAIN. Handing it over to Luffy. Link helped Nami round up Buggy's parts and tie them together.

"Hey...not so fast gum-gum boy!"

"Hmph! You still alive?"

"I'LL KILL YOU! COME TOGETHER CHOP-CHOP!" Buggy yelled and he shrank into a head with hands and feet. Damyin stifled a snort and Allistar had a look of 'what the heck!?'. And then Buggy flies yet again as Luffy's Gum-Gum Bazooka hits him in the face.

"Oi, vey..." Alcid mumbles hand on the side of his face.

please rate and review!


	27. Chapter 27 Townies

sorry for the extremely long wait. my mom was diagnose with degenerative arthritis in her knee and hips. And she ruptured two discs in her back.

I'll post more chapters later on in the month, basically I'm finishing volume three. And I'll be posting Bible scriptures pertaining to the chapter at the beginning and end of every chapter after this to the end of the story.

I'm sorry if this offends you, but this is MY STORY, and I am Christian and proud of it. Leave if you don't like it.

chapter 27 Townies

The group settled down as Buggy's crew fled the town. Luffy happily placed his hat back on his head.

"Merrian can sew that up for you later Captain." Damyin boasted.

"All right!" He loving pats the straw hat.

The Hylians huddled together as Nami was chattering with Luffy.

"I think we should drag Zoro and ourselves back to the ship." Alcid suggests. Link nods.

"It would be better to tend to him sooner rather than later." Zelda responds. The other five nod together and approach the Swordsman.

"Captain!" Zelda yells.

"YEAH?!" Luffy yells back.

"We're taking Zoro back to the ship, he needs tending to."

"See you later then!" Zelda nods and raced to catch up to her crew. Arriving they hurried up the planks and into the Infirmary. Zelda went to fetch Merrian. Finding her in the Galley making dinner for the crew. Alert at the expression on her Captain's face.

"Merrian quick! We need your help with Zoro."

"What's happened?" She asked concerned.

"Deep cuts along his torso." They two women run back and get to work. After a couple minutes the wounds were dressed and wrapped tighter than a Moblin's nose ring. Wiping her forehead, Merrian smiled at her crew mates.

"He'll be fine with some rest and limited movement for a few days." Zelda nodded and looked over at her friend.

"Looks like this'll be a frequent visit from this one." She points at him. Merrian nodded and stood from her chair.

"I'll finish up dinner while I still have time and space." Zelda quirked a brow and tilted her head. "That boy eats like his life depends on it."

"You have no idea..." A few thumps sounded on the deck above them.

Alcid came walking down the steps swinging his staff.

"What did you do?"

"Took care of some goofs trying to sneak onto the ship."

SEVERAL HOURS LATER.

"Zelda was sitting on deck when a ruckus blared from the town. The Hylians were on deck faster than a Poe's fart.

"HEY! WE'RE BACK!" Luffy yelled up at them. Nami following carrying bags on her shoulders.

Zelda jumped down as Nami handed a bag to Luffy. Who discreetly placed it on the ground with a finger and a wink to her.  
She winked back.

The rest of the crew boarded, ready to sail. Nami walked around and whistled.

"This is a beauty."

"Thank you." Zelda surprised her making her jump. Nami turns around and tries to hit her across the head. Zelda easily weaves out of the way.

"I thought Luffy was the Captain?"

"He is, but I'm Captain of this ship. It's an alliance." Nami nodded.

"How did you get her? She must have cost a fortune." Zelda winced at the look in her eyes.

"It was a gift from our Island. It was our home for the past five years."

"What Island?" Nami asked in curiosity.

"Outset Island. It's the most calm, peacful, and friendly Island you'll ever find." Zelda leaned against the banister.  
"We made friends with these two brothers. One was a Swordsmen like Zoro, the other was more of a studier than a swordsmen."

"What were their names?" Nami asked enthralled.

"Sturgeon was the older brother, Orca the younger. They were the craziest pair, always bickering. But they helped build my baby." Zelda pat the deck.

"I have a sister, Nojiko." Zelda looked up and saw sadness in her eyes. "She and I are all we have."

"You have us now." Zelda smiled at her. Nami smiles back.

"HEY, KID! WAIT!" The mayor runs to the ship. "I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY TO YOU!" The crew listens. "THANK YOU! I WON'T FORGET IT!"

And then they were off...

Zoro was carried up by Alcid for some fresh air. Annoyed at being carried, he sat in a huff. All was calm, until Nami realized the ship was missing a few pounds...

"YOU LEFT THE TREASURE!?" Nami shrieked at Luffy. "THAT WAS HALF A MILLION BERRIES I HANDED YOU!"

Zelda face palmed at their bickering and Zoro was chortling.

"You know Nami..." Zelda began gaining their attention. "Greed will destroy you one way or another."

"I NEEDED THAT MONEY!" Nami yelled back.

"You don't know the horrors of paying for a sin, Nami. Pride will make you vain. Wrath will make you kill. Envy will make you steal. Lust will make you a puppet of someone's desires. Sloth makes you negligent, and apathetic. Gluttony will make you greedy and slow, and Greed? Greed will make you commit every other sin, just to seal that hole in your gut that you can't fill."

Everyone on deck stared at her, some with gaping mouths and horrified expressions. Others with understanding on their faces.

"Sin is sin for a reason, and ignorance shall be your downfall. I'm sure you, as well as everyone else, has a reason.  
But for now, you'll follow my rules while you are on my ship." Zelda stated with a glare. Nami began shaking and placed her other bag in a corner.

"Now that that's out of the way, SET SAIL!" Zelda ordered. Her crew sprung into action unfurling the sails. Nami approached Zelda, tapping her shoulder. Zelda turned around and smiled at her for encouragement.

"Ichigo? I...um." Zelda motioned for her to continue. "I'm sorry for my outburst and I wanted...to ask. Could you tell me more about my problem?" Zelda nods and pulls out a book to her.

"The Bible?" Nami looked confused. Zelda nods. She takes out a piece of paper, writes on it and places it on the cover.

"Read these and then come back to me. Each word is the book, and the numbers are the Verse, and the Chapter."

Nami nods and smiles at her. "I will try my best."

And so they sailed on to their next fated destination...

rate and review please!


End file.
